Mi Compañero De Departamento
by Mikaela-loves-Yuu
Summary: Kenny busca departamento ya que desea independizarse, sin imaginar la sorpresa que encontraría  Bunny Style  Capitulo 5 UP!
1. Chapter 1

HOLAAA! Mi primer bunny!

Esta historia se la dedico completamente a mi esposo hermoso, porque fue quien me dio la idea, así que todos los créditos a **MizzuD.06 **porque bueno ;) laksjdlkasdl grtzie! He he espero te guste como le eh dejado! Bueno… Bye Bye

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

CAP 1

Siempre había sido estado enamorado de ese pequeño, pero aparentemente ese pequeño ni siquiera lo notaba, pero no era su culpa, solo era un simple amor secreto del que nadie debía saber, ni siquiera notar, este era su secreto.

La graduación llego todos tomaron caminos diferentes, incluso su pequeño se fue a hacer su vida a otro lado, la escuela había pasado demasiado rápido, tanto, ya no podría verlo, pero era lo mejor así al fin podría olvidarse de un amor que jamás le podría ser correspondido.

5 años después…

Allí se encontraba un joven rubio tratando de encontrar el departamento perfecto, con una pequeña libreta que contenía direcciones de la cual alguna podría convertirse en su posible hogar, había decidido que lo mejor era vivir solo, aunque no le quedaba de otra, sus padres lo habían echado y sus amigos ya se habían hartado de tener que soportar que llevara chicas todas las noches, lo cual era demasiado imprudente.

-pues si esos malos amigos ya no me quieren entonces viviré yo solo y podre levar a todas las chicas que quiera- suspiro el rubio de ojos azules, de repente alguien llego por atrás sorprendiéndolo

-hey Kenny, ¿ya encontraste donde vivir?- un azebache de gorro azul con un lindo pompón rojo le sonrió

-no jodas Stan, esto de encontrar departamento es demasiado difícil, además muy caro- se quejo el rubio aguardando la pequeña libreta en uno de sus bolsillos.

-pues deberías hacer lo que yo con Kyle y compartir departamento con alguien- Stan cruzo los brazos al decir esto.

-claro, me encantaría engañar a un lindo pelirrojo para que viva conmigo y cojermelo cuando baje la guardia- Kenny le sonrió pícaramente-pero claro, no esperabas a que tu necesitado amigo Kenny llegara a quedarse contigo y tu amiguito especial, y te arruinara los planes

-¡pero que mierdas estás diciendo Kenny!- Stan por supuesto se sonrojo bastante y se puso a la defensiva –no… no digas estupideces… yo no eh engañado a nadie… y… y yo no le haría nada que no quisiera

-oh si… muere porque te lo cojas- Dijo Kenny de la forma más sarcástica posible

Stan no pudo golpear a su rubio amigo porque un alegre pelirrojo llego corriendo, venia echando humos

-ese maldito hijo de puta Cartman, como lo odio- rabiaba el pequeño pelirrojo

-tranquilo Kyle, ya te dije que te olvidaras de eso- Su mejor amigo trato de calmarlo

-Si Kyle, si quieres yo te hare olvidar tus problemas, ya sabes… solo tú, yo y algo de cerveza, lo que te pondrá muy contentito… _y a mi calientito_- paso una mano por los hombros del pelirrojo y esto último que dijo lo había dicho en un susurro para que nadie lo escuchara.

Kyle solo se sorprendió y Stan molesto… más que molesto estaba a punto de soltarle un puñetazo en la cara, pero antes de eso Kenny que no era buena idea seguir abrazando al pelirrojo y lo soltó casi inmediatamente. Obviamente Kyle solo se molesto mas, ya que le habían cambiado el tema por completo, pero antes de ponerse a gritar Kenny se apresuro a hablar, para evitar los gritos de Kyle y los insultos de Stan, pero principalmente por Stan ya que lo miraba de muy mala manera.

-creo que ya me eh decidido de apartamento, al fin podrán liberarse de mí y hacer travesuras tortolitos- Kyle solo se horrorizo ante el descarado comentario, al contrario de Stan que se ruborizo a más no poder

-ja ja, muy gracioso, No digas estupideces Kenny, además no conseguirás nada, seguro llegaras esta noche con alguna estúpida excusa, te advierto que no te dejare entrar si traes compañía- Kyle sonaba lo más seguro y arrogante posible, como si lo que dijera fuera la predicción mas cierta del mundo

-Claro que no, te aseguro que para la próxima semana ya habré conseguido departamento y te tragaras tus palabritas Kyle, aunque… pensándolo bien… hay algo más que me gustaría que te tragaras con esa linda boquita- se relamió los labios al decir esto, pero tuvo que parar de fantasear cuando noto a cierto azebache que prácticamente lo asesinaba con la mirada, lo que significaba… retirada.

-Bien, me iré a ver algunos departamentos, si tengo suerte les hablare, pero igualmente si no también les hablare- dicho esto solamente se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la primera dirección que tenía en su libretita –por cierto… esta noche me temo que tendré que dejarlos solos, así que… no se diviertan tanto sin mi- solamente les giño y siguió con su camino… Kyle volvió a molestarse al no entender y Stan a ruborizarse…

-al fin solos… sin nadie que…- balbuceo Stan al ver a su rubio amigo marcharse

-¿dijiste algo?- el pelirrojo lo miro

-no nada, solo pensaba… ya que Kenny no estará… podríamos hacer algo juntos, ver una película… - Stan sonaba sin duda nervioso

-pues, sería mejor si Kenny estuviese mientras más mejor, ¿no?- la ingenuidad de Kyle se hizo presente al instante

Stan le sonrió – Que te parece si vamos a comprar algo para cenar, hay que celebrar… al fin un departamento para nosotros dos- al decir esto tomo de los hombros al pelirrojo llevándolo a algún lado, Kyle seguía sin entender, siempre habían estado solos y juntos desde chicos… y ahora en un departamento donde ahora, si es que Kenny logra marcharse, podrían tener suficiente "privacidad"

Kenny mientras tanto se dirigía a su posible nuevo apartamento, al llegar creía que era el lugar perfecto, pero al entrar… cambio por completo de opinión, ese lugar era un nido de ratas, literalmente… ya estaba cansado de las ratas quería al menos algo lindo y presentable, así que su primera opción, eliminada.

Se dirigió a la segunda dirección, era un lugar bastante bonito… pero demasiado caro, enserio, demasiado, más de lo que pudiera ganar en un año, ya que este trabaja en un restaurante donde ganaba bien, pero no lo suficiente para algo tan lujoso, así que decepcionado salió del lugar, obviamente su segunda opción, eliminada.

Y así estuvo de dirección en dirección, no quería darse por vencido tan pronto, después de todo era su primer día buscando, volvió a ver a su pequeña libreta y ya tenía tachado al menos unas cinco direcciones, ya era algo obscuro y no había cenado así que decidió darse un pequeño descanso y entro al primer establecimiento de comida rápida que encontró, ordeno y llevo su bandeja con comida a alguna mesa, estaba a punto de sentarse en una de las mesas que estaban cerca de la ventana cuando encontró a alguien demasiado familiar, allí estaba ese chico que alguna vez en sus años de niñez y juventud le había robado el sueño, después de tantos años se lo encontró así nada mas, creía que ya lo había olvidado pero al instante logro volver esa sonrisa su pecho sintió una ligera presión, y un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo y su corazón latía realmente fuerte, casi podría jurar que se escuchaban a kilómetros de distancia.

Se había quedado parado mirándolo como idiota por algunos segundos hasta que volvió en sí y se sentó rápidamente, estaba sentado justamente en la mesa de enfrente, lo vio de reojo seguía sonriendo, seguramente ni siquiera se acordaba de que alguna vez fueron compañeros de clases ni nada de eso, Kenny vio que "su niño" estaba con alguien, un chico de cabello castaño, era también un antiguo compañero de clases… ¿Cuál era su nombre? Oh claro, Clyde, ese perdedor, según Kenny, pero… ¿Qué hacia el perdedor de Clyde con su lindo niño?

-Hey Butters, ¿estás seguro que vas a conseguirte departamento? Enserio no me importa que sigas en el mío, me haces bastante compañía- El joven castaño llamo la atención de su compañero, al igual que la atención de cierto rubio que comía en la mesa de enfrente

-por supuesto, ya no quiero molestarte Clyde, me has ayudado mucho últimamente, además ya junte algo de dinero y tú necesitas privacidad- el más pequeño le regalo una sonrisa al otro, que logro sonrojarlo

-tú no me molestas para nada, además dices lo de la privacidad por lo que paso con Bebe, ¿verdad? Ya de dije lo que paso…- el joven castaño no pudo terminar de hablar porque el rubio más pequeño lo había interrumpido

-hemos sido amigos por más de 7 años Clyde, y entiendo que tengas a tus… "amiguitas especiales"-sonrió infantilmente al decir lo ultimo –además deseo independizarme, y el departamento que encontré no solo es perfecto, está cerca del trabajo-

-pero es demasiado grande, además tiene dos habitaciones, ¿qué harás con dos habitaciones?-

-oh vamos Clyde, ya veré que uso le doy pero mientras tanto estoy muy feliz con haber encontrado departamento-

-al menos deberías conseguirte un compañero, digo, son dos habitaciones y podrían dividir la renta- Clyde sabía que no lograría convencer a su amigo de quedarse con él y lo mínimo que podía hacer era apoyarlo

-tienes razón, pero… ¿Quién quisiera compartir departamento conmigo?- se pregunto el pequeño rubio

Kenny mientras iba escuchando aquella conversación ajena no podía evitar simplemente emocionarse más y más, hasta escuchar lo último, que casi, casi como si lo estuviesen llamando se dirigió a los otros chicos.

-disculpen, no pude evitar escuchar su conversación, ya que yo también busco un departamento- Kenny llamo rápidamente la atención de los otros, quienes lo vieron algo sorprendido – y bueno, eso de compartir departamento me lo aconsejaron unos amigos, así que… - termino de hablar mientras los otros chicos se miraron el uno al otro intercambiando miradas

-¿tú también estas en busca de un departamento? Wow, eso suena genial, yo igual, sabes llegaste en el momento indicado, mucho gusto soy Leopold, pero todos me dicen Butters- inmediatamente se levanto de su lugar y se sentó en la mesa de su posible nuevo compañero

-valla, como caído del cielo, mucho gusto yo soy Clyde… puedes llamarme Clyde- le dirigió un algo amistoso saludo al rubio

-sí, es que estaba con unos amigos, pero decidí que ya no quería ser estorbo para ellos, aunque ellos me rogaron porque me quedara con ellos les dije que era hora de independizarme un poco mas- Kenny solo adorno un poquito la verdad, no quería quedar mal con aquellos chicos, que ya conocía, pero que aparentemente no se acordaban de él

-oh valla, veo que tenemos mucho en común, espero poder llevarnos bien- volvió a sonreír de una manera angelical, lo que hizo feliz a Kenny porque ahora esa sonrisa iba dirigida especialmente para él

-si- le devolvió el gesto el mayor, no podía creerlo, siempre había creído que ese pequeño ángel no seria para él, así que simplemente lo había dejado ir, pero de la noche a la mañana había regresado a su vida… definitivamente, esto tenía que ser un sueño, un maravilloso sueño… o ¿una pesadilla?

-bueno pues, ya que logre encontrar un posible compañero de habitación, ¿qué te parece si vamos a verla? El precio te va a encantar, ya que como solo pagaremos la mitad cada uno será realmente conveniente- el joven Leopold no podría estar más contento, había encontrado departamento y posible nuevo mejor amigo en un día, se sentía realmente afortunado

Sin embargo Kenny solo se sentía confundido… como es que termino en ese lugar, escuchado esa afortunada conversación… bueno, los detalles no importan.

Continuara

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Qué pasara? ¿Tendrán sexo desenfrenado? O tal vez los que tengan sexo sean Kyle y Stan… buuuuu es un misterio… descúbrelo en el siguiente capítulo *-*

LOL parezco comercial xD hahaha

Este fue como un pequeño prologo donde pongo como es que llegaron a ser compañeros y todo eso, para que la historia tenga algo de sentido (¿?) en el siguiente capítulo empieza la verdadera historia

Ju ju ju ju ju, espero les guste esta historia… que continuare de todos modos, no importa si recibo un solo review (¿?) aunque realmente me gustaría recibir bastantes, pero bueno… allí lo dejo


	2. Chapter 2

Hola gente bonita!

:/D después de pasar de vagar decidí continuar con esta historia x/D es que no sabía cual continuar, si esta o la de nothing to do… después de meditarlo por 5 segundos decidi que esta ya que apenas llevaba 1 capitulo y tenía que darle un poquito mas, asi que aquí me tienen hehe espero que les agrade mucho, yo lo hice con amor n_n

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

CAP 2

-este es… ¿qué piensas Kenneth? – un joven rubio de expresiones aniñadas se encontraba recorriendo una habitación

-valla… me parece increíble… mejor que las ratoneras que yo había encontrado… por cierto llámame Kenny… Leopold- Kenny sonrió de lado, mirar al pequeño rubio, el cual rio al escuchar el comentario.

-bien Kenny, pero solo si tú me dices Butters-

-es un trato Butters- entro recorriendo el pequeño living que separaba las habitaciones –por cierto, ¿cómo es que lograste encontrar tan buen departamento? Yo revise en todos los periódicos y en ninguno estaba este magnifico departamento, además a muy demasiado buen precio y lo mejor de todo es que solo pagare la mitad de ese exageradamente buen precio- este comentario hizo reír nuevamente al pequeño rubio

-pues no voy a dejar que uno de mis mejores amigos viva en cualquier sitio peligroso, así que, qué mejor que pedirle a mi rico tío que me rente un departamento para un amigo- se apresuro a contestar Clyde por Butters, sonriendo parado en la puerta del departamento

-Clyde, tú siempre me cuidas, eres un gran amigo, pero no deberías cuidar siempre de mí- Butters hizo un pequeño puchero, pero casi de inmediato sonrió

-no, ni se diga Butters, digas lo que digas cuidare de mi mejor amigo-

Esta conversación no le estaba dando algo de celos a Kenny, pero no debía preocuparse, seguro eran súper amigos como Kyle y Stan, esperen eso no es nada bueno…

-no te preocupes Clyde, ahora yo lo vigilare las 24 horas del día, si se mete en problemas te avisare para que lo rescates- Clyde de alguna forma se sonrojo

-bien, como sea… ¿Cuándo piensan mudarse?- Clyde ya no quería seguir hablando de lo mismo

-pues, yo realmente no sé, pero espero que pronto-

-yo… ¿podría quedarme a dormir aquí hoy?- Kenny no podía regresar a casa con sus amigos, después de todo… ya había dicho que no llegaría hoy, esa era un excusa para darles "privacidad"

Clyde y Butters se vieron, eso había sido demasiado rápido

-Claro… supongo que no hay problema- al decir esto busco en su bolsillo y saco unas llaves, dándole dos a cada uno con un llaverito cada par de llaves, el de Kenny tenía el muñequito de un lobito y el de Butters era un conejito- estas son entonces sus llaves, una es del departamento y la otra de sus habitaciones, ¿estás seguro que te quedaras de una vez?

-muchas gracias, y bueno si… los detalles no importan… - tomo alegremente sus llaves – gracias por la oportunidad- sonrió angelicalmente Kenny

-ni lo menciones, que es un placer- Clyde le devolvió la sonrisa –Bien Butters, vamos, seguramente estas ansioso por quedarte tu igual así que, ¿Por qué no vamos a arreglar tus cosas? Quizá mañana puedas mudarte-Butters sonrió y asintió

-Nos vemos Kenny, cuídate, ¿estás seguro que no te sentirás muy solo aquí? Después de todo… es tu primer día y bueno, yo estaría nervioso y me sentiría muy solo y extraño- Butters se había preocupado

-Me adaptare, pero gracias- Kenny no borraba su angelical sonrisa, no podía creerlo, sus problemas se habían solucionado además… había vuelto a ver a ese pequeño que alguna vez le robo suspiros, aun que no se sentía con mucha suerte, ya que Butters y Clyde se miraban demasiado cercanos, eso de alguna forma, le hizo pensar que ya era demasiado tarde de nuevo y lo había vuelto a perder, solo que ahora tenía que verlo todos los días, decidió mejor no darle tantas vueltas y entro a su habitación, no estaba nada mal, solo había una cama que estaba alado de la ventana la cual tenía una vista bastante buena, y un escritorio con una silla

-Esto es más de lo que podría pedir- dijo para sí mismo sonriendo, al fin ya se había podido independizar, ya tenía su propio departamento, compartido claro, y podía invitar y traer a quien se le antojara, podría organizar orgias y no habría ningún sexy pelirrojo que le regañara, aunque pensándolo bien… podría invitar al pelirrojo, igual que a Stan, aunque sabía que nada pasaría podría almenas imaginárselo, después de pensar algunas perversiones se acostó sobre la cama y saco su móvil, ya era tarde, quizás las 10 de la noche

-¿b… bueno?- se escucho hablar una tímida voz, era Kyle, que extraño… sonaba algo tembloroso, además se supone que le había marcado a Stan

-Llegare en 15 minutos, estoy en la esquina comprando un café, ¿quieren algo?- obviamente Kenny estaba mintiendo, ya que se encontraba en su nuevo departamento, pero no escucho respuesta inmediata -¿Kyle?

-yo… esto… e… ¿enserio?- Kyle seguía sonando con la voz algo tembloroso

-¿Qué sucede Ky, No quieres que llegue?- Kenny no podía evitarlo, no se lo esperaba, pero esto le resultaba algo divertido

-no, claro que no… al contrario, ¿Por qué no querría que vinieras? pero creí que no llegarías- de repente Kenny logro escuchar la voz de Stan de fondo preguntándole con quien hablaba, pronto Stan tomo el teléfono

-¿sí?- Stan sonaba algo molesto, parecía que Kenny estaba siendo inoportuno

-Valla Stanley… no pierdes tiempo, quiero que me cuentes los detalles más sucios eh- La voz de Kenny se volvió picara

-Idiota, no pienses mal… solo estamos viendo una película de terror y creo que Kyle tiene miedo, así que fui a prender las luces- Stan sonaba molesto, por supuesto Kyle se hizo escuchar gritando que no tenía miedo, Stan sentía que el mismo hubiese arruinado su perfecta noche- ya que vienes para acá, ¿podrías traerme algunas cosas de la tienda?-

-valla Stanley, eres un niño malo, asustándolo a propósito, ahora no va a querer dormir solo, me gustaría decir que llegare así podría ser yo el que durmiera con Ky, pero me temo que no llegare ya que justo ahora te estoy hablando desde mi nuevo departamento así que a ti te tocara consolar al lindo y asustado Kyle, mas te vale aprovechar al máximo y no olviden usar condón, pero sabe mejor sin el- el rubio se estaba divirtiendo

-hijo de puta, no digas estupideces, además el no pediría eso… - Stan sonaba molesto y nervioso- ¿ya conseguiste? Valla, eso fue demasiado rápido… yo creí que tardarías al menos una semana o un mes, no puedo creer que incluso ya estés allí- Por supuesto Stan se sorprendió

-sí, mañana iré por mis cosas, y lo mejor de todo que esta espacioso y bastante barato, ya que será compartido con otro chico, aunque cada uno tendremos nuestra propia habitación, pero no se… compartir habitación como ustedes sería bastante sexy- se levanto y se sentó alado de la ventada disfrutando de su nueva vista, ya estaba obscuro y las luces de los locales parpadeaban también se podían ver los carros pasar.

-Kenny, si no te callas, no sé como carajos lo hare pero ya no disfrutaras de tu nuevo departamento porque iré a asesinarte brutalmente- Stanley se estaba molestando, lo que hacía a Kenny reír mas hasta que escucho una vocecita de fondo que le decía a Stan que ya que era hora de dormir y si no se dormía le iba a dar un puñetazo en la cara, por supuesto… era una excusa porque en su voz se notaba que moría de miedo –lo siento Kenny, pero ya me voy a dormir - dicho esto Kenny lo molesto una última vez lo que lo hizo colgar de repente dejando al rubio hablando solo

-Valla, que aguafiestas ese Stan, solo quería seguir charlando- dicho esto dejo su móvil en un lado, se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos, a los pocos momento quedo dormido, arrullado por el sonido de los autos y del viento, es cuarto estaba vacío, ya pronto Kenny se encargaría de darle el toque.

Mientras tanto un pequeño rubio estaba arreglando unas maletas

-Que ansioso estoy- Butters tarareaba una canción al tiempo que metía algunas cosas a su maleta –no se pero envidio a Kenny-

-Veo que ese Kenny no ah cambiado nada… no puedo creer que no me haiga reconocido –Llego Clyde con dos vasos de jugo dándole uno a Butters quien tenía una expresión de no entender a que se refería Clyde

-¿Qué no te haiga reconocido, Ya se conocían acaso?- el pequeño rubio alzo una ceja, no sabía a qué se refería su amigo

-oh vamos Butters, no me digas que tu también te olvidaste de Kenny, estuvimos juntos en la escuela, tu, yo y él, estábamos en el mismo grado y salón… ¿lo recuerdas? El tipo de las mil novias hasta que en el último grado que aparentemente se calmo porque ya no se le veía con chicas… no se que le habrá pasado- Clyde le dio un pequeño sorbo a su vaso de jugo y Butters trataba de recordar.

-Kenny… creo que… lo recuerdo… él se sentaba atrás de mi… creo… ¿o no? a ver…. Tú estabas a mi lado… enfrente… creo que era una chica pelirroja… ¿o morena? No lo recuerdo… ha pasado tanto tiempo… ¿en serio éramos compañeros?- volvió a cuestionas Butters quien había dejado de meter cosas a su maleta por la conversación

-Si fuese un extraño no le hubiese permitido que ocupara el mismo departamento que tú, ¿acaso crees que soy tonto?- El castaño le dio a entender a Butters que sobre todas las cosas su seguridad era lo primordial

-Clyde, te eh dicho que no cuides tanto de mi- inflo sus mejillas tiernamente su compañero rubio

-Lo siento Butters no puedo evitarlo… después de todo tu me…- Clyde guardo silencio a instante… estaba a punto de soltar uno de los secretos mejor guardados que tenia, y si algún día se lo diría, pero hasta que fuese un buen momento, pero hasta entonces no pasaría nada

-¿Qué sucede, Después de todo yo…?- ahora el chico rubio estaba más confundido…

-¡Después de todo eres como un hermano para mí!-se apresuro a contestar algo sonrojado… no quería parecer sospechoso… por suerte su amigo era muy inocente e ingenuo, y por supuesto le creyó, lo que fue un alivio para Clyde –Bien, creo que ya deberíamos ir a dormir, no olvides que mañana tenemos trabajo que hacer- Butters solo asintió, solo metió algunas cosas a unas maletas y se retiro a dormir, Clyde tenía su propio departamento, su familia tenía algo de dinero y le habían comprado un lindo departamento para él solo, que consistía en una habitación con dos cuartos extra para usarlos como deseara, un living y 2 baños, uno en el cuarto principal y otro cerca del living, Butters se quedaba en una de las habitaciones extra, allí tenía una pequeña cama y un ropero y varias cosas más

-Buenas noches- se despidió Butters antes de cerrar la puerta y Clyde le devolvió el gesto desde su habitación.

En otro lado un chico de cabello negro se estaba duchando

-Hey Stan, como rayos se te ocurrió ver esa estúpida película, ahora por tu culpa no dejo de pensar en ello- un asustado pelirrojo estaba bajo las sabanas, en su cama.

La habitación era bastante amplia, habían dos camas una a cada lado de la habitación, un escritorio, un ropero y varias cosas más, ambos habían decidido que compartirían habitación, aunque también compartían varias cosas, después de todo eran súper amigos desde el Kínder, casi como hermanos y habían hecho un trato que ninguno se enamoraría aun, así no habrían chicas en su departamento.

-tranquilo Kyle, solo fue una película- Stan decía esto saliendo del baño, traía puesto solo los pantalones para dormir, que era como una especie de pijama, por supuesto el pecho al descubierto y con una toalla alrededor del cuello, en resumen… sexy.

Kyle seguía bajo las sabanas y se destapo para ver a su amigo

-Si claro, una jodida película que no me dejara dormir- Kyle tenía el ceño fruncido, el también se había bañado ya que tenía el cabello algo mojado, Kyle tenía puestos uno shorts que le llegaban tantito arriba de las rodillas y una camisa bastante holgada – Si por tu culpa mañana me estoy durmiendo en el trabajo, no sabes la paliza que te voy a dar-

Stan solo rio ante el comentario de su amigo, Kyle se miraba adorable completamente cubierto por las sabanas

-¿De qué te ríes? No es gracioso tenerle miedo a una idiota película, ya soy mayor, no debería tenerle miedo a esa mierda- Kyle volvió a cubrirse la cara avergonzado - Si los otros se enteran se burlaran de mi-

El azebache volvió a sonreír y se sentó en el borde de la cama de su amigo quien seguía tapado por la vergüenza.

-Tranquilo Kyle, tu sabes que de mi nadie sabrá que te asustaste- Le destapo el rostro a Kyle y este le sonrió

Stan no lo soportaba, se miraba muy tierno, al menos para él, odiaba tener que fingir que solo quería su amistad y ya, ya habían pasado tantos años desde que se había enamorado de él, y verlo con una que otra chica le dolía, así que por eso decidió proponer ese ridículo trato que ninguno tendría novia, así al menos lo tendría más para él, aunque sabía que no seria para siempre. Kyle lo vio a los ojos y le susurro un "buenas noches" antes de volverse a tapar por completo.

-Kyle, si tienes miedo… si quieres podríamos dormir juntos- Stan se sonrojo al instante al decir esto, si no fuese porque solamente una pequeña lámpara y las luces de la ciudad iluminaban la habitación hubiese sido muy notorio, Kyle sin embargo se sorprendió y se destapo el rostro

-Ya no soy un niño Stan, ya soy todo un hombre, tengo trabajo, departamento… -frunció el ceño – solo fue un pequeño susto, ya me pasara –se ruborizo por la vergüenza

-oh vamos Kyle a mi no me molestara- Se levanto y apago l pequeña lámpara, ahora lo único que iluminaba aquella habitación eran las tenues luces de la ciudad, Stan se dirigió a la cama de Kyle y se acostó al lado de él, Kyle solo se sorprendió mas

-Te dije que no- Kyle sonaba molesto, se miraba molesto, pero se hizo a un lado para que su amigo pudiera entrar en la cama -¿Por qué insistes tanto Stan?-

-porque quizás… solo quizás… quien tenga miedo sea yo- tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras miraba a su amigo, quien tenía la mitad de la cara tapada, pero volteándolo a ver

-pues si tenias miedo solo debiste haberlo dicho… -Kyle solo algo indignado y le compartió su sabana para que se tapara, la noche seguramente sería fría –bueno… buenas noches- susurro hacia su amigo y cerró los ojos con la intención de dormir

-Kyle…- Susurro Stan, mientras se acerco un poco a su amigo - ¿puedo abrazarte?

Kyle solo abrió los ojos un poco –Stan eso es marica… ¿en serio tienes tanto miedo? – volvió a cerrar los ojos, eran amigos a él le parecía bastante normal, pero se supone que ambos ya eran "hombres" a sus cortos casi 21 años y los hombres no tienen miedo

-si- fue lo único que dijo Stan al tiempo al tiempo que abrazaba delicadamente a su amigo y cerrar los ojos, a Kyle le parecía terriblemente incomodo dormir con alguien y pero abrazado pero era su mejor amigo, así que un pequeño sacrificio y solo por una noche no pasaba nada, solo trato de acurrucarse lo más cómodo posible, Stan sonrió

-Buenas noches Kyle- dijo el pelinegro cerrando los ojos

-Buenas noches Stan- repitió Kyle, al poco rato quedo dormido, Stan solo acariciaba los delicados rizos de su pelirrojo favorito y al igual que el primero quedo dormido

Continuar

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Estaba escuchando la primera canción de Pokemón, el opening de la de la primera temporada… y rayos, que recuerdos ;_; mi niñez waaa mi bella niñez ;u; hehe que recuerdos, bueno… creo que ya me Sali por completo del tema, espero les agrade este cap

Hahaha xD ¿y el sexo desenfrenado? Pues espérense! No puede haber sexo desenfrenado asi como asi… e/e asjdklasjdlkasd primero necesitan calentarse y llegar a la situación (¿?) hhahaha ok… eso fue gracioso xD

¿reviews? No es que me interese… pero eso me anima a escribir… (¿?) a menos que no les guste xD hahaha cual sea el caso terminare esta historia *-*

Espero… hehe bueno bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

Heheh HOLAAAS!

Estaba pensando en continuar el otro fic, pero quiero dejar algo avanzadito este!

n.n

etto… no se que rayos decir… no inspiración… no hablo… xD bye bye

disfrutenlo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

CAP 3

Ya eran al menos las 10 de la mañana, Kenny despertó perezosamente, no tenía ganas de nada ni nada de qué preocuparse, después de todo empezaba a trabajar hasta las 2 de la tarde, seguramente dejaría ese empleo para conseguirse algo más cerca de su nueva vivienda.

-bien, será mejor que vaya a buscar trabajo si quiero seguir viviendo en este castillo, junto a mi princes… príncipe- corrigió lo ultimo rápidamente, se levanto, se arreglo y salió de su habitación.

Ya eran seguramente las 10:20 am solo tenía hasta la 1 para ver si encontraba trabajo, se sentía con suerte así que solo le echo llave a su habitación, seguido de la puerta del departamento.

Empezó a dar vueltas por su nuevo vecindario, quizás por andar perdido viendo al chiquillo de Butters pasearse por aquí y por allá no había notado que su departamento quedaba en un lugar bastante bonito, era como una especie de lugar residencial, pero solo de departamentos y algunas pequeñas tiendas alrededor para comprar provisiones, fue caminando mas, y empezó a ver varios locales, ¿un trabajo cerca de casa? Eso sonaba muy bien, valla… y pensar que apenas eran las 12, mañana se pondría empezar a buscar nuevo trabajo, por mientras descansaría y tomaría un refrigerio, aun no había desayunado y anoche no había cenado así que podría decirse que tenía hambre, camino un poco y entro a un café, se sentó en una meza cerca de la ventana.

-Buenas tardes joven, seré su mesero- se acerco un chico sonriendo

Esa voz… esa dulce voz… Kenny volteo a verlo al instante

-bu… ¿Butters?- que sorpresa… primero lo perdía de vista por muchos años, y ahora se lo encontraba por todos lados, el no quería creer en esas tonterías de que"si amas algo déjalo libre y si regresa fue porque siempre fue tuyo", solo que había un pequeño detalle, nunca había sido suyo ya que nunca se había animado a cortejarlo, pero bueno, lo importante era que lo tenía allí de vuelta – ¿trabajas aquí? Valla que sorpresa

-¡Kenny! Valla que sorpresa, disculpa no te vi, y si, trabajo aquí, ya que queda cerca de casa y me pagan bien, pero este es solo un trabajo temporal ya que si tengo suerte la próxima semana podre trabajar como secretario en una revista, estoy muy emocionado, mejor trabajo significa más dinero- Kenny se sorprendió, valla este chico no solo aspiraba a mas, si no también le gustaban las cosas buenas, eso lo puso a pensar, si quería estar con él… tenía que buscar algún trabajo que le permitiera comprarle cosas…

Esperen… ¿quién ah dicho que el iba a estar con él? Kenny se sonrojo… rayos… pensando cosas que no debería.

-E… eso me suena bastante bien- Kenny se puso a meditar… el buscarse un trabajo en alguno de estos locales ya no le parecía una idea tan genial, quizás mejor probaría suerte en alguna empresa pequeña, ya más noche se encargaría de revisar los periódicos

-oh, lo siento, ¿qué puedo servirte?- Butters le regalo una tierna sonrisa a Kenny, lo cual hizo enrojecerlo

-uh… yo… un pastel de queso… y un capuchino, por favor- El mayor bajo la mirada para esconder su notable sonrojo

-enseguida- se retiro el pequeño alegremente a pedir el pedido de su amigo mientras Kenny lo miraba marcharse soltó un pequeño suspiro, no se percato que unas chicas pasaban por allí hasta que pasaron enfrente de él coquetamente meneando sus caderas muy provocativamente enfrente de Kenny, por supuesto lo noto casi enseguida y volteo a verlas y al hacer esto las chicas le sonrieron coquetamente y se sentaron en su mesa sin necesidad de pedir permiso.

-Hola lindura, no te había visto por aquí, ¿Cómo te llamas?- le sonrió una linda chica castaña, por supuesto Kenny no se iba a hacer del rogar, eran 3 sexys chicas, ignorarlas seria como… no querer respirar, al menos para él.

-Hola preciosa, soy Kenny y soy nuevo en estos lares, no tenía idea que aquí había una juguetería, porque ustedes definitivamente salieron de una, muñecas- un piropo no podía faltar, esto hizo sonrojar y reír a las chicas

-valla, pero que galán has salido, me llamo Tammy, ella es Kelly y la otra es Carol- la castaña señalo a sus otras amigas –Cuando desees algo de diversión, entre todas podríamos entretenerte- La chica se le acerco y le susurro muy seductoramente, al tiempo que ponía un papelito con su número enfrente de Kenny –bien, tenemos que irnos no olvides llamarnos- dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho coquetamente junto con sus amigos, todas rieron y se fueron, Kenny las desvestía con la vista prácticamente, mientras las seguía con la mirada hasta la salida.

-Son chicas muy lindas, no puedo creer que te haiga dejado su número, eres un don Juan Kenny, yo solo eh podido tener una sola novia en toda mi vida- Butters estaba impresionado, pero Kenny se dio cuenta que había cometido el primer error… ligar con chicas y peor, ligar en frente de Butters.

-b… Butters- Kenny se horrorizo, rayos… de esta forma se iba a fijar menos en él, tenía que controlarse, no mas chicas, NO, ya no.

El pequeño rubio dejaba el pequeño pastel en la mesa, junto con el capuchino, al tiempo que le volvía a regalar otra bella sonrisa, eso hizo sentir peor a Kenny, su niño… su bello niño, maldita debilidad.

-disfruta tu pastel, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme- fue lo último que dijo al tiempo que iba a retirarse para ir a ver otra mesa.

Kenny se comió su pastel sin ganas, se dio cuenta que ya faltaban 15 minutos para la 1 de la tarde así que llamo a su lindo mesero para poder pagar

-el pastel estuvo delicioso… bueno, ¿cuánto va a ser?- sonrió lo mejor que pudo y el pequeño le devolvió el gesto al tiempo que le dejaba una bandejita con una notita con lo que debía de pagar, Kenny la vio saco su cartera y saco algunos dólares, dejando el cambio exacto, después saco un billete de 5 dólares y los dejo aparte, esa era la propina y Butters se dio cuenta.

-esto… no es necesario…-

-insisto, eres un excelente mesero y mereces ser recompensado- el mayor le sonrió al pequeño, pero este ante las palabras de Kenny se sonrojo, no sabía porque, pero se había sentido muy bien al recibir ese alago –bueno, me retiro, espero verte pronto-

-si, a decir verdad, esta misma tarde me mudare, espero verte por allá- Butters miraba como Kenny ya estaba por marcharse

-dudo mucho poder vernos ya que estaré trabajando, pero quizás en la noche, hasta entonces Butters- se despidió y salió del local, Butters lo miro marcharse y soltó un leve suspiro…

-¿um, Que fue eso?- se sorprendió a sí mismo por haber suspirado- bueno, seguramente estoy cansado- no quiso darle vueltas al asunto, después de todo, no debía de ser nada importante así que mejor se fue a atender las demás mesas.

Kenny caminaba por aquellas lindas calles, se dirigía a su trabajo, no había mucha prisa, tenía toda una hora para llegar así que se iría caminando, además por haber dejado propina se había quedado sin dinero… o si… el amor te vuelve idiota.

Mientras, un chico pelirrojo se encontraba arreglando unos papeles cuando de repente sonó su móvil

-Kyle Broflovski para servirle, ¿Quién habla?- su tono educado de voz fue el primero que hablo, el trabajaba en una empresa de pintura donde él era casi como el secretario personal de su jefe

-Kyle, soy yo Stan- en la otra línea un pelinegro se escuchaba muy feliz –acabo de salir del trabajo, ya que mi jefe se fue a una reunión de emergencia a suiza, y pues termine un el papeleo así que quede oficialmente libre, si mi jefe me habla me marcara al móvil pero lo dudo así que como ya Salí, me preguntaba… ¿te gustaría que te fuese a traer una vez termines de trabajar? Quizás podríamos ir a cenar juntos, ya sabes…

Kyle no sabía si sentirse feliz por su amigo o sentir envidia, él se estaba jodiendo con un montón de papeles idiotas con una terrible jaqueca, mientras Stan, feliz de la vida, no sabía cómo es que Stan le hacía, salía al menos 2 veces a la semana antes, nunca estaba estresado a pesar que ambos tenían que hacer el mismo trabajo, solo que empresas diferentes, Stan trabajaba en una compañía de telas, y era secretario, pero no el más importante, ósea el secretario personal de su jefe como Kyle.

-Stan, justo ahora estoy haciendo algunas cosas… pero… bien, me suena muy bien, necesito des estresarme, mi jefe es un tirano y nunca me deja descansar…- Kyle sabía que enojarse no arreglaría nada- hoy salgo a las 6, te estaré esperando, adiós-

Dicho esto soltó un suspiro de cansancio y volvió a lo suyo

-¿así que soy un tirano y no te dejo descansar?- una voz se escucho atrás del pelirrojo, lo que le hizo sentir la piel de gallina, era su jefe quien había escuchado que lo había llamado tirano, tímidamente volteo a ver a su jefe, el era un hombre de al menos unos 30 años quizás menos, era bastante bien parecido, de ojos azules y cabello negro, a Kyle le recordaba a su mejor amigo Stan un poco solo porque ambos eran de ojos azules y cabello negro, solo que su jefe era la versión malvada.

-S… señor Tucker… yo… lo siento… es solo que… ah…- Kyle no sabía qué hacer, su tirano y malvado jefe lo había escuchado- ¡solo decía que mañana trabaje horas extra gratis!

Su jefe estaba cruzado de brazos observando a su secretario

-¿sabes que muchos matarían por este trabajo verdad Broflovski?- su tono de voz serio se hizo notar, Kyle sintió más pánico cuando lo llamo por su nombre, Tucker lo llamaba a todos por su nombre únicamente y siempre que le hablaba a las personas por su apellido no significaba nada bueno.

-L… lo siento mucho señor, yo solo… no creí que… no volverá a pasar, yo amo mi trabajo- el pelirrojo bajo la mirada apenado

-Lo sé, eres mi mejor hombre Broflovski, y echarte seria lo peor que pudiera hacer, sabes, solo venía a decirte que el puesto de sub director de la empresa esta vacio… y tu sin duda eres mi mejor opción, mejor salario, tu propia oficina, y lo mejor de todo, tendrías tu propio secretario que podrá llamarte tirano, piénsalo y me avisas- el pelinegro saco un cigarrillo y lo prendió, se encontraba en un área de no fumar, pero él era el jefe, ¿Quién iba a decirle algo? Nadie, después se retiro, para marcharse, pero sin antes voltear a ver al pelirrojo quien estaba demasiado sorprendido por el increíble asenso que le habían ofrecido –hey Kyle, tu tirano Jefe te va a dar el resto de la tarde libre, pero no te acostumbres, por que será solo por hoy

Kyle seguía sin poder decir palabra alguna, ¿sub director? Eso… ¡eso era grandioso! Menos trabajo, más dinero, menos presión, más dinero, menos estrés, pero lo más importante ¡más dinero! Rápidamente termino de arreglar los papeles, tomo sus cosas y marco por celular.

-¿Bueno?- se escucho por el otro lado de la línea

-¡Stan! ¡Estoy libre justo ahora, te estaré esperando afuera, por favor no tardes… tengo una increíble noticia!- Kyle no podía estar más feliz, al fin… después de joderse trabajando como burro desde que entro a trabajar, algo bueno… algo muy bueno le había sucedido, y que mejor que celebrar con su súper mejor amigo

Kyle estaba afuera del edificio donde trabajaba cuando de repente un chico en una motocicleta llego, Stan ya no tenía puesto su traje elegante que usaba en el trabajo, ahora estaba más informal, unos jeans azules, una chamarra de piel negra, y un gorrito azul con un pompón rojo

-Stan, ya no eres un niño… ese gorro…- Kyle sonrió entre divertido

-a mí me gusta mucho, anda sube- contesto Stan entre ofendido y divertido

-debiste haber traído el carro, me siento extraño en traje y viajando en moto- decía el pelirrojo al tiempo que se subía en la parte trasera de la moto, Stan solo rio

-pues entonces vamos a casa, te cambias y vamos a algún lugar y me cuentas la gran noticia- puso en marcha la motocicleta y ambos desaparecieron del lugar

Pronto ambos llegaron a su departamento y Kyle se quito la ropa, primero su saco, el cual colgó, seguido de su corbata, la camisa. A Stan casi le dio una hemorragia nasal al ver a su amigo desvestirse sin preocupación alguna enfrente de él

-te esperare allá afuera- Kyle ya iba a quitarse los pantalones pero Stan ya no lo pudo soportar

-Bien, saldré enseguida- Se estaba bajando los pantalones, no le veía problema desvestirse y cambiarse frente a su mejor amigo de toda la vida, ambos eran hombres y por más de una ocasión ya se habían visto sin ropa, así que… ¿Por qué sentir pena?

Stan estaba afuera del departamento completamente ruborizado… su pequeño Kyle, ya había crecido, y los años no le habían caído nada mal, era un chico muy apuesto, lindos ojos verdes, cuerpo delgado, tés blanca, y esos rizos que enloquecían a Stan… oh dios… ya no lo soportaba el silencio, tenía que decirle a Kyle lo que sentía por él, o si no moriría, ¿pero cómo? Kyle solo lo veía como un amigo, en el peor de los casos un hermano… el incesto es malo… por suerte ellos no eran hermanos, eran dos personas completamente diferentes, con una relación muy estrecha, quizás si empezaba a coquetear y ser más atento Kyle se daría cuenta por sí solo.

-¡Estoy listo!- Kyle abrió la puerta, traía unos jeans verde obscuro, tenis y una chamarra café que estaba desabotonada de en frente dejando ver una camisa blanca con el dibujo de uno de sus programas preferidos, era un programa canadiense llamado Terrance y Philip, pero lo que más llamo la atención de Stan es que estaba usando un gorro verde

-ese gorro…- Señalo Stan el gorro del chico, a lo que Kyle rio

-tu llevas el gorro que usábamos antes, entonces por recordar los viejos tiempos… decidí ponerme el mío, después de todo, hoy quiero que celebremos como los mejores amigos que somos… así que andando, vamos a algún restauran a comer una hamburguesa y allí te contare una gran noticia- Stan podría jurar que si no supiera su edad… juraría que Kyle tenía al menos 17 años si era posible un poquito menos, ese atuendo tan informal le daba un aspecto tan infantil, lo que hizo a su amigo Stan casi derretirse, definitivamente, tenía que decirle lo que sentía antes de que alguien más lo engatusara y se aprovechara de su pequeño, ¡no! si alguien iba a estar con Kyle, ¡ese tenía que ser únicamente ÉL!

-¡pues que esperamos! Vamos al restauran donde trabaja Kenny- Se apresuro a contestar Stan

-no, bueno… no es que no quiera a Kenny, pero se supone que esto sería una celebración solo para ti y para mi, y si vamos con aire fiestero allá con Kenny se sentirá mal porque él tiene que trabajar, así que prefiero que estemos solos, ya sabes… Stan y Kyle juntos en una nueva aventura, como los viejos tiempos- se apresuro a contestar el pelirrojo… esto hizo enrojecer a Stan, ¿Kyle quería estar a solas con él, como una cita? Sabía que lo estaba mal interpretando la situación, pero era el único consuelo que le quedaba

Pronto ambos subieron a la moto de Stan y partieron a algún establecimiento de comida rápida, una vez llegaron, ordenaron y se fueron a sentar con sus respectivas charolas con comida Kyle le iba a decir la maravillosa noticia de su posible ascenso

-Stan, hoy me paso algo maravilloso una vez que me hablaste- la sonrisa de Kyle era inmensa

-obviamente, yo te traigo suerte, será mejor que jamás te separes de mi-Stan se llevaba una papa a la boca después de esa primera indirecta, había dicho que empezaría a coquetear y no debía perder tiempo, pero Kyle lo tomo por supuesto como broma

-Ja, ja Stan, como decía, hoy el jefe llego y me ofreció el puesto de sub director, ¡podremos comprar nuestro propio departamento Stan! Ya no habrá necesidad de rentar, Oh Dios… esto es grandioso- Stan se puso contento por el ascenso de su amigo

-Kyle, eso es grandioso, junto con el dinero que tengo yo podríamos comprar una casa, no puedo creerlo, seremos completamente independientes- Stan felicito a su amigo, pero por alguna razón no estaba del todo contento, si Kyle ganaba más… podría comprar su propia casa, independizarse por completo de Stan y separarse…

-¿una casa? No lo había pensado, sin duda vivir con mi súper mejor amigo, sería lo mejor del mundo-

Stan ya no aguantaba, deseaba a ese pequeño cada vez más, y mientras su amigo parloteaba quien sabe que cosas, pero por el tono de su voz seguramente tenía algo que ver con su trabajo, el pelinegro se había perdido viendo sus labios… moría por besarlo, ver su piel tan tersa… moría por tocarla, ver a su pelirrojo… ¡mierda! Moría por hacerlo suyo, mientras en su mente pasaban mil imágenes pervertidas que lo incluían a él y al pelirrojo, este último había parado de hablar para darle un sorbo a su soda, después se quedo detenidamente viendo su soda

-hey Stan, tu y yo ya somos mayores de edad… y estamos celebrando como niños, ¿quieres ir a un bar a celebrar como hombre? Quizás conozcamos chicas… ya sabes… diversión de verdad- Stan se había sorprendido ante la sugerencia del pelirrojo… ¿desde cuándo era tan aventurero? Seguramente la grandeza se le había subido a la cabeza, Stan estaba a punto de decirle a Kyle que no serbia para tomar porque se emborrachaba patéticamente rápido, cuando se dio cuenta de algo… Kyle se emborrachaba rápido… ¿Cómo es que no lo había pensado antes? ¡Un momento! El no era un maldito aprovechado como Kenny… tenía que ser un buen amigo… pensar siempre con la cabeza no con otra cosa.

-¿estás seguro Kyle? Recuerda que tú te emborrachas rápido… no se dé que podrías ser capaz- allí estaba, se lo había dicho… pero era lo mejor, el bien de su amigo era lo primero y no iba a dejar que nadie le hiciera daño… ni siquiera que el mismo se aprovechase. Stan siempre cuidaba a Kyle de todos… ¿pero quien cuidaría a Kyle de Stan? Kenny era una parte importante de la relación, el metiche amigo que nunca deja privacidad… o si… Stan extrañaba a Kenny

-Stan, me insultas… vamos, mueve tu trasero y vallamos a algún bar a tomar un poco- Kyle se levanto después de darle un último sorbo a su soda de manzanita

-bien… pero no respondo a lo que yo pueda hacer- Kyle no entendió a lo que Stan se refería, seguro era un chiste, pero realmente iba en serio

Stan conocía varios lugares y decidió llevar a su amigo a un bar donde no hubiesen buscapleitos ni nada parecido, solo un rato de sana diversión tomando un poco y ya, definitivamente no habrían chicas, no importaba lo que Kyle hubiese dicho, no se permitiría ver a su Kyle con alguna zorra, llegar fue fácil, entrar no tanto ya que tuvieron que pedirle identificación a Kyle para ver si realmente era mayor de edad, lo cual le hizo molestar…

-pero que mierda… ¡no puedo creer que me pidieran identificación! Soy Kyle Broflovski, futuro Sub director de Paints Tucker! (ese era el nombre de la empresa donde Ky trabaja, no se me ocurrió nada mejor .w.) tengo 3 licenciaturas, y ¿me tratan como niño? ¿Acaso me veo tan joven?- "la celebración de Kyle se había arruinado para el por ese pequeño incidente

-Vamos Ky, que no te preocupe, mejor vamos a tomar un poco- y así se dirigieron a una barra, y tomaron algunos tragos… Kyle no estaba acostumbrado a tomar así que después de él primer trago tomo un poco de agua, no aguanto el ardor en su garganta, esto hizo reír mucho a Stan, pero después a este casi le da un infarto cuando una chica rubia, muy sexy por cierto, se le había acercado al pelirrojo para coquetear un poco, y con ella una chica pelinegra muy hermosa se le había acercado a Stan con la misma intención, después de todo dos chicos muy guapos y sin compañía, que es lo más importante, no pueden pasar desapercibidos así nada más.

-Valla… ¿y cuántos años tienes lindura? A mí siempre me han gustado pequeños… si quieres, podría enseñarte algunas cosillas- la seductora voz de la rubia no paso para nada desapercibida por Kyle, quien se sonrojo, nunca había tratado con una chica como estas, de algo estaba seguro… tenia sexo asegurado con esta chica esa noche si le empezaba a seguir el juego.

-yo… 21… no soy tan pequeño- contesto un muy sonrojado eh indignado Kyle

Mientras su amigo moría de rabia justo alado de él

-tú y tu amigo son realmente atractivos… pero sabes, tu lo eres más, mucho gusto, me llamo Wendy- saludo la pelinegra amiga de la rubia a Stan, quien estaba más concentrado asesinando a la rubia coqueta con la mirada

-eh… gracias… yo soy Stan, bueno nosotros solo…- fue interrumpido de repente por la rubia

-hey nene, ¿no te importaría que me robe a tu amigo un momento verdad? Solo vamos a tomar un poco, estaremos en la mesa de enfrente por si necesitan algo… pero dudo que vallan a querer algo- la chica le guiño a su amigo, Stan por supuesto estaba más molesto, como se atrevía esa zorra a llevarse a SU Kyle

La pelinegra tomo a Stan del brazo muy coquetamente

- Hey Stan, eres un chico terriblemente atractivo… me alegra haber venido esta noche al bar, porque pude encontrarte- la pelinegra se veía un poco más calmada que la rubia y no coqueteaba tan descaradamente como su amiga rubia, quien ya estaba muy cerca del pelirrojo tomando algunas cervezas

-gracias, y tú y tu amiga son unas damas muy bellas, pero no se nota que ustedes sean de por aquí- e pelinegro no podía hacer nada, después de todo… ¿qué carajos podía hacer? Ya lo había decidido, esto ya no era para nada divertido y tenían que irse de inmediato.

Volteo a ver hacia donde estaba su amigo Kyle y lo noto algo mareado y a la rubia acercándose peligrosamente cada vez más a su pelirrojo, desvió la mirada rápidamente para volver a ver a la pelinegra, la cual solo reía traviesamente ante lo que había dicho anteriormente

-bueno, es que veníamos de paseo a buscar alguna aventura, es la primera vez que vengo a uno de estos lugares, mi amiga Bebe me invito a venir, me dijo que trabajaba demasiado y necesitaba relajarme, y eme aquí- el tono seductor de la chica se había desvanecido por uno más tranquilo, voltio a ver a su amiga por un momento y regreso la vista hacia donde estaba Stan

-Pero Bebe ya se me adelanto- volvió a reír traviesamente señalando a su amiga quien ya estaba encima del pelirrojo prácticamente devorándoselo con un muy apasionado beso, Stan también desvió la vista para verlos, lo que más le molesto fue ver a un borracho Kyle corresponderle de la misma forma igual de apasionada, esto lo nublo por completo, dejando a una confundida pelinegra sola mientras este se dirigía hacia donde estaba Kyle y la rubia

-Kyle, tenemos que irnos- en su tono de voz había enojo

La sexy rubia corto el beso y lo miro con el seño fruncido… ¿Cómo se atrevía a interrumpirla de esa forma? Kyle no decía nada, solo estaba por completo ruborizado mirando a la rubia.

-vamos Stan, no seas aguafiestas, porque no sigues nuestro ejemplo y te diviertes un rato con mi linda amiga, quien muere por conocerte- hablo sensualmente la rubia

-Siento ser un aguafiestas pero…- tomo a Kyle de la mano jalando prácticamente, este estaba a punto de objetar, pero estaba demasiado mareado como para si quiera quejarse dejando a las dos chicas solas y confundidas… ¿Qué rayos había sido eso?

Stan subió a Kyle a la moto y se subió seguidamente él, pidiéndole que se sostuviera bien, era oficial, Stan ya estaba encabronado, verlo con una zorra lo molesto como nunca, emborrachando a su Kyle para aprovecharse de él, Kyle ya no entendía nada… ni siquiera pensaba claro, el alcohol se le había subido demasiado rápido, llegaron rápido al departamento, seguramente si el pelirrojo hubiese estado en sus cabales seguramente habría regañado a Stan a muerte por haber ido tan peligrosamente rápido.

Stan se dio cuenta de la hora… apenas eran las 8:15 y ya habían regresado… su perfecta noche se había arruinado por unas zorras, abrió su departamento y jalo a Kyle quien al fin después que todo se tranquilizo pudo protestar por la repentina acción de su amigo

-h… hey… tu porque… ¿por qué rayos… rayos, rayos hiciste eso?- Kyle tenía los ojos entrecerrados su gorro desarreglado y su ropa desarreglado, seguramente gracias a la rubia –me estaba divirtiendo menso, viste a esa tipa… es la chica más sexy que jamás pude haber visto-

Stan lo ignoraba molesto… se suponía que esa noche iban a celebrar y pasarla bien, y los planes de Kyle incluían chicas, pero ya no mas, Stan volteo a ver a Kyle cuando este empezó a tararear una canción mientras giraba torpemente

-bueno… ya no importa… podre divertirme yo solito- estaba jugando como un niño girando, en verdad el alcohol se le había subido

-Kyle- llamo Stan preocupado ante los torpes movimientos de su amigo –te dije que no buena idea, solo mírate-

-shhh, shhh Stanley, mejor ven a girar conmigo… es muy divertido- cuando dijo esto último inevitable cayó al piso y empezó a reír como idiota

Stan solo negó, aun seguía molesto… como era posible que esa maldita rubia hubiese besado a Kyle, estaba muy molesto, se acerco a Kyle con intención de ayudarlo a pararse, verlo tan indefenso y mareado, sumado con lo molesto que estaba, no quería que nadie más lo tocara, se acerco mas, mientras el pelirrojo solo tarareaba, hasta que finalmente lo tomo del rostro y lo beso, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Kyle, pero seguramente no sería tan malo, después de todo estaba borracho y no era consciente de sus acciones y robarle un beso no era tan malo, solo era un beso… y nada mas… solo eso.

Continuara

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Qué tal, Les ha gustado? ;)

¿Quieren lemmon? O ¿un buen amigo que no se aprovecha de su mejor amigo?

xD hahahaha ok ok… si no sabia quien podría poner como Jefe de Ky, al principio pensaba poner a Cartman, pero luego dije, nah… Cartman no hacendaria a Kyle, solo lo pondría a trabajar mas como burro xD y pues se me ocurrió Criag, tambien pensaba poner al jefe enamorado pero luego dije… NO! D: seria demasiado predecible… .w. amo el cryle… y me ubiese encantado, pero mejor que el baby de Tweek aga su sexy aparición (¿?) xD hahaha es lo único que dire… eue

8D ok! Nos vemos a la próxima!

;) Caro-chan fuera

No olvien dejar un rewiev! ¡Eso me anima a seguir escribiendo! *-*


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Esta será mi última actualización de este fic en algunos días, ¿Por qué? Bueno porque quiero continuar el otro fic, el de nothing to do ¿Por qué? Ps… porque creo que ya lo eh abandonado alguito

Hahahaha, espero les guste es capitulo, este cap. tiene más Style que Bunny

No olviden dejar algún review cuando terminen x3

O-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cap. 4

Stan besaba a Kyle cada vez con más pasión, encimándose cada vez más sobre el pequeño cuerpo de su amigo, pero pronto la razón lo invadió cuando una pequeña mano se poso sobre su pecho con la intención de alejarlo y se separo de él pelirrojo rápidamente, separándose lo más posible de él, tenían ahora al menos 30 cm de distancia.

Stanley vio a Kyle, estaba sonrojado, se miraba por completo confundido, por supuesto el pelinegro sintió culpa al instante.

-yo… lo siento Kyle… no se qué fue lo que me ocurrió- desvió la mirada apenado, Kyle por supuesto estaba desorbitado, y sobre todo mareado, por culpa de alcohol.

-verte con esa zorra me enojo mucho… verte con alguien es demasiado duro para mí, lo único que deseo es verte a mi lado Kyle, no sé si lo entiendas - Stan no sabía si esa especie de declaración Kyle pudiese llegar a captarla, o si quiera recordarla o al menos entenderla.

Kyle seguía meditándolo, tenía ahora el ceño fruncido, se le miraba pensativo, pero… ¿Qué podría pensar un borracho? Hasta que una idea le cruzo por la cabeza, o al menos Stan noto que Kyle asentía como si hubiese entendido algo

-así que era eso…- Kyle miro a Stan de una forma traviesa, aun se le miraba muy mareado y la voz seguía teniendo ese toque que le diría a cualquiera que estaba borracho.

Stan seguía sin emitir palabra… ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Había entendido lo que sentía por él? ¿Por qué sonreía? Esto lo ponía nervioso, más cuando Kyle soltó una risita tonta y luego volteo a verlo

-Staaaaaanley… porque no lo habías dicho, a mi me parece una excelente idea… es más, una vez cruzo por mi cabeza, pero pensé que era algo demasiado marica, pero que importa, eres mi amigoooo- Como Kyle no podía mantenerse en pie empezó a gatear lenta y torpemente hacia su amigo, y con la misma sonrisita traviesa de la primera vez.

Stan no sabía que decir… Ver a Kyle acercarse de esa tambaleante forma hacia él le pareció terriblemente sexy, ¡no! no debía pensar en eso, se estaba portando como mal amigo, su mente divagaba hasta que sintió los brazos de Kyle alrededor de su cuello allí fue cuando vio sus hermosos orbes esmeralda brillar y verlo directamente a los ojos.

-Bueno, ya que no me dejaste estar con esa chica, tu… Stanley niño malo, tu tomaras su lugar, ¿cierto?- Kyle acerco su rostro al de Stan y trato de hacer alguna especie de mirada provocativa, pero su semblante de ebrio era inevitable

-Kyle, estas ebrio… no sabes lo que dices, déjame ayudarte- Stan estaba más sonrojado, su amigo no le había entendido de la forma que quería, Kyle había entendido que como Stan no le dejo tener relaciones con la chica, entonces este tomaría su lugar, pero como estaba ebrio no le importaba el pequeño detalle de que Stan fuese hombre, Stan se levanto y como Kyle seguía aferrado a su cuello se levanto junto con él, por supuesto, Stan tuvo que poner la fuerza para levantarse ambos, pero como el pelirrojo no era exactamente pesado no fue un gran problema.

Kyle solo colgaba del cuello de Stan, ni siquiera estaba parándose, parecía como un niño que quiere que lo carguen con los pies arrastrando en el piso, y Stan era el que soportaba el peso de ambos, así que lo arrastro hasta su cama y trato de echarlo en ella.

-Vamos Kyle, debes descansar, solo estas borracho- Trataba de quitarse al pelirrojo de encima

-No, No Stan, vamos por tu culpa ya no pude coger a esa rubia, ahora responsabilízate- Stanley se sorprendió mas, rayos, su amigo no usaba ese lenguaje tan vulgar. No sabía que tanto podría soportar, su amigo, al que desea secretamente, completamente borracho y pidiéndole sexo… ¿Cuánta fuerza de voluntad se necesita? Quizás mucha, Stan al fin logro quitarse al pelirrojo y lo trato de empujar hacia la cama, pero este último, sin que el otro pudiese evitarlo lo tomo de la camisa, haciendo que ambos cayeran sobre la cama.

-K… Kyle, p… por favor, n… no estás bien, el verdadero Kyle no haría estas cosas- Stan, la voz de la razón, estaba desesperado, con Kyle haciendo travesuras, ahora se encontraba riendo traviesamente debajo de Stan

-¿el verdadero Kyle? Stanley, no digas estupideces, el único Kyle (Kyle se refiere a el mismo, su persona) que existe, lo estás viendo justo ahora- Tomo a Stan del rostro, obligándolo a verlo y lo beso, no fue un beso para nada profundo ni apasionado, solo un pequeño, efímero y suave contacto, podría decirse que fue solo un pequeño rose entre sus labios, ya que Kyle se separo rápidamente y e sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas

Con esa simple acción, ese ligero contacto, Stan se volvió loco, ya no lo soportaba, su amigo estaba ebrio, pero ya no le importaba, trato de aguantar lo mejor posible, pero ya no podía soportarlo más y sin pensarlo volvió a besarlo de una forma muy apasionada cegado por el deseo que su pelirrojo amigo le causaba.

Stan al fin podía deleitarse probando cada rincón de la boca de Kyle, pronto Kyle empezó a corresponder, lo que le hizo perder más la razón a Stan, y de un brusco, ágil y rápido movimiento le quito la chamarra café que tenia puesto el pelirrojo, dejándolo solo con la camisa blanca, con el dibujo infantil de su caricatura y su pantalón, por supuesto, con lo emocionado y desesperado que se le veía, y seguramente se sentía, no tardaría mucho en retirar las prendas, que antes había pensado que le quedaban adorables y ahora le parecían terriblemente molestas.

Mientras tanto Kenny regresaba de un cansado día de trabajo, miro a su reloj ya eran las 10 pm, esa sería la última semana que trabajaría allí, por supuesto, siempre y cuando se consiguiera algún trabajo en el proceso.

Llego completamente agotado, abrió la puerta del departamento, disfruto el sonido de la puerta al abrir… al fin, un lugar al cual regresar y sin sentirse estorbo.

-¡Kenny, Bienvenido a casa!- allí estaba el lindo Butters, con un lindo mandil y un pastel de manzana en las manos… Por un segundo la imaginación de Kenny voló muy, muy alto, y se sentía como el esposo que acababa de regresar del trabajo y a Butters como la amorosa esposa que espera a su esposo con un lindo mandil y un pastel de manzana en las manos.

-Hola- Sonrió el rubio mayor con una sonrisa tonta y un leve rubor… joder, que lindo – por cierto… el mandil- señalo el lindo mandil rosa que traía su compañero, y este al instante de alguna forma se ruborizo, ya que traer un mandil no era exactamente masculino

-bueno, este será nuestro primer día y pensé que sería un lindo detalle… celebrar… además Clyde se fue hace ratos y me sentía algo nervioso por estar solo así que yo me puse a cocinar… y este es el único mandil que…- Agacho la mirada apenado y con el pastel aun en las manos, Kenny lo noto y enseguida hablo

-me parece un encantador detalle- dijo rápidamente al tiempo que le revolvía el cabello – espera un momento… ¿donde orneaste eso? ¿Acaso tenemos cocina?

-¿uh? Si, creí que ya la habías visto… -señalo una puerta que estaba tapada con una cortina

-creí que era una ventana…- fue lo único que dijo Kenny algo frustrado –pero bueno, ese pastel luce delicioso… ¿enserio tu lo hiciste?

-si- sonrió felizmente el menor, al tiempo que lo dejaba en una mesita, Kenny lo noto… también noto que el living ya no estaba vacío, había varias cosas, unos sillones, televisión, algunos cuadros… Butters se había encargado de decorar la casa y darle el toque hogareño… eso hizo volver a Kenny a sus fantasías de que eran esposos.

Mientras Kenny volaba en un maravilloso y rosa mundo de panqueques y leche de chocolate, Butters partía un trozo de pastel y se lo daba

-gracias-Kenny se limpio la baba y comió un trocito… por un segundo se sintió en el cielo, Wow… ese Butters si tenía talento en la cocina, y cada vez se estaba convenciendo mas de que ese niño era el ser más perfecto que pudiera encontrar –esto es… lo mas delicioso… valla… ¡tienes demasiado talento Butters!- empezó a devorar su pastel, Butters volvió a ruborizarse por el alago… se sentía demasiado bien recibir un alago de este chico.

-¡Definitivamente, cásate conmigo, quiero comer esto por el resto de mi vida!- un comentario inconsciente y bromista de parte de Kenny, por supuesto, guardo silencio al instante al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Kenny se sorprendió cuando Butters comenzó a reír, lo había tomado bastante bien y Kenny se alegro al darse cuenta que no lo había asustado ni nada.

-No te preocupes Kenny… que viviremos juntos por un largo tiempo, así que te preparare postres todo el tiempo que quieras- el menor le sirvió otro trozo de pastel a su amigo y aparte tomaba uno para sí mismo –hey, ¿no te gustaría ver alguna película? Rente algunos DVDs, es mi primer día aquí hay que hacer algo memorable- Kenny lo vio emocionado… ¿Por qué tanta emoción? Solo era un departamento, había sido echado de muchos antes.

-bien, ya que insistes… -tomo el pastel en las manos y se sentó en el sillón que estaba en frente de la televisión mientras Butters se levantaba rápidamente e iba rápidamente por los DVDs a su habitación, Kenny solo lo veía corriendo de un lado a otro emocionado,

-¿Deseas que te ayude?- Kenny se sentía como tonto sentado en el sillón comiendo pastel de manzana, mientras el otro, siendo más pequeño, se estaba encargando de todo

-No te preocupes, por favor déjamelo todo a mi- sonrió muy alegremente, como si hacer todo eso fuese su deber.

A Kenny le impresiono que Butters se hubiera molestado en traer sillones, tele, reproductora de DVDs y más cosas…

Una vez logro poner la película corrió a la cocina a hacer palomitas, después de unos minutos regreso con un plato lleno de palomitas y dos vasos con soda.

-espero te guste la manzanita, pero también hay soda de Cola en el refrigerador- Mientras Butters decía todo esto colocaba las cosas en una mesita ubicada en frente de la televisión, después se sentó al lado del mayor regalándole otra linda sonrisa y poniendo la película

-¿quieres que apague las luces?- en efecto, las luces seguían prendidas

-mm, si quieres, pero… soy algo cobarde cuando se trata de películas de terror- Butters izo algo muy infantil que hizo a Kenny sentir ternura, abrazar una almohada

-¿y si mejor vemos alguna de caricatura? O romántica… no creo que una de miedo sea la indicada- Kenny opino, detestaba las películas animadas y las románticas, a menos que le sirvieran como medio para llegar a alguna chica, pero por su Butters miraría cualquier tontería, aunque por supuesto también era alguna estrategia para llegarle.

-no te preocupes, apaga las luces, quiero ver esta película- el rubio más pequeño trato de sonar lo más seguro posible, Kenny solo fue a apagar las luces y se sentó nuevamente en el sillón al lado del rubio temeroso.

-si te da miedo, puedes abrazarme- descaradamente paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su niño

Butters, tan inocente eh ingenuo, solo dio las gracias y decidió prestarle atención a la película, de alguna forma le pareció "amable" el gesto de Kenny, pero este solo arqueo una ceja sorprendido… ¿acaso no había notado esa tan descarada indirecta?

Kyle besaba el desnudo pecho de Stan, el primero solo tenía puestos unos bóxers verdes mientras el otro aun traía su pantalón, pero desabotonado ambos estaban sentados sobre la cama del pelirrojo.

-Kyle, déjame darte algo de placer antes de seguir jugando- Stan acostó al menor sobre la cama y al fin logro quitarle la ultima prenda que este traía, miro la escena que el mismo había creado, la había imaginado un sinfín de veces en su mente, cuantas veces no se había masturbado en el baño imaginándolo, a Kyle completamente desnudo debajo de él, y ahora allí lo tenía, quizás ebrio y sin poder controlar sus acciones, pero allí lo tenía, no era su culpa, trato de excusarse, el trato de ser un buen amigo y soportar, pero era imposible si tenía al pelirrojo que le robaba el sueño exigiéndole.

Una vez dejo de contemplar esa fantasía que se había vuelto realidad con una mano tomo el erecto miembro del menor y con movimientos suaves comenzó a masturbarlo haciéndolo suspirar levemente, luego bajo y comenzó a lamer el miembro del menor, muchas veces había deseado hacerle eso y que él pelirrojo se lo hiciera a él, hacia suaves movimientos con su lengua, saboreando desde la base hasta la punta del miembro del otro, quien había comenzado a soltar uno que otro leve gemido, y se aferraba a las sabanas, para Stan era música celestial escuchar a Kyle gemir.

Después se metió el miembro del pelirrojo a la boca y empezó un vaivén que se volvió rudo después de unos momentos, Kyle llevo una mano que poso en la cabellera del pelinegro, dándole a entender que le encantaba lo que le estaba haciendo. Pronto Stan comenzó a ser más rápido, hasta que Kyle no lo soporto más y termino corriéndose en la boca de Stan, por supuesto, este no se molesto, podría decirse que le encanto probar el dulce sabor de la miel de su querido Kyle.

El pelirrojo sin embargo jadeaba, Stan lo había hecho terriblemente bien, además después de todo hace mucho que Kyle no tenia intimidad, Stanley lo sabía, ya que él había estado allí para consolar a su amigo cuando su ultima novia, la cual fue la primera, tuvo que irse por la fuerza, ya que sus padres habían desaprobado la relación y la habían mandado lejos, su nombre era Rebecca, Stanley odiaba a esa tipa, celebro el día que se fue, pero disimulo en frente de su amigo, quien decía que algún día volverían a verse ya que su amor era más grande que el océano y esas cursilerías. Stanley odiaba cuando le hablaba de la chica, casi murió cuando le conto cuando al fin ambos habían tenido relaciones, le habían quitado la oportunidad de estar con su chico en su primera vez, o la segunda, o la tercera… joder, eso sí lo molestaba, pero no había nada que hacer. No lo obligaría a nada que no quisiera, y Kyle podía entregarle su primera vez a quien se le antojara y había sido a esa maldita chica, aun que eso le quitaba un poco de culpa a Stan, ya que solo sería algo de sexo consensuado, nada que perder… o eso esperaba, rayos… se estaba comportando como Kenny, volteo a ver a Kyle quien aun jadeaba y se acerco hasta su rostro para darle un suave beso en la frente

-Kyle… yo… ¿deberíamos conti…?- no pudo terminar esa oración porque Kyle volvió a besarlo, eso hizo a Stanley perder la razón nuevamente, así que se quito sus pantalones dejando al aire su ya erecto miembro, quien aparentemente rogaba por atención – Kyle, así como yo te di placer a ti, me gustaría que tu también lo hicieras por mí, ¿Qué dices?

Ayudo a Kyle a sentarse, y tomo una mano del pelirrojo y la puso sobre su miembro

-vamos Kyle, yo también quiero algo de diversión- el pelinegro miraba como Kyle examinaba su miembro, quizás se había sorprendido por el tamaño, o por la sensación de tocarlo, ya que este tenía una mano sobre el miembro de Stan

-eso… Becca no tenia de esos… q… ¿Qué se supone que tenga que hacer?- Al pelirrojo se le miraba muy confundido, Stan gruño al escuchar el nombre de la ex novia de Kyle

-lo mismo que yo hice, no te preocupes, pronto sabrás tú solo que hacer- era casi una invitación a Kyle para que pudiera empezar, pero Kyle miraba su miembro como algo extraño, no recordaba haber hecho algo parecido la última vez que tuvo relaciones, pero bueno, que rayos, así que acerco su lengua y con lentos e inexpertos movimientos empezó a saborear el miembro del pelinegro, el cual disfrutaba de la escena que el pelirrojo le ofrecía. –Muy bien Ky, lo haces muy bien- acaricio los rizos de su amigo

Kyle trataba de imitar lo que Stan había hecho, pero el pelinegro no lo dejo terminar, porque sintió que su miembro ya estaba por completo "lubricado" para empezar con la acción, así que lo hizo acostarse en la cama, y le abrió las piernas, por supuesto, el pelirrojo cada vez comprendía menos, después de todo… no recordaba que cuando él lo había hecho con su ex novia, el estuviese acostado todo el tiempo, Kyle divagaba cuando de repente sintió algo, era una muy extraña esa sensación, Stan estaba metiendo un dedo y luego dos en su estrecho ano, quería prepararlo un poco antes de lo que iba a venir después, el pelirrojo solamente se quejaba, ya que, eso no era normal… ¿o sí?

El pelinegro creyó que ya era suficiente después de un momento, además ya no aguantaba, y se posiciono encima del pelirrojo, poniendo las piernas del menor sobre sus hombros, colocando su miembro su entrada, estaba a punto de hacerle algo horrible, por un segundo ese pensamiento paso por su cabeza, su amigo estaba mareado, no era consciente y el solo se aprovechaba, se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo, pero las acciones de Kyle… no pudo evitarlo, de alguna forma se dio cuenta de la situación justo antes de penetrarlo, aun que para Stan ya era demasiado tarde para querer echarse para atrás así que empezó a empujar su miembro para que entrara a el estrecho ano de Kyle, quien sin duda ya había notado que esto… no recordaba haber hecho esto antes, sabía que tener relaciones daba placer, pero eso no le estaba dando placer, solo podía quejarse porque sentía una horrible presión en cierto punto de su cuerpo así que trataba inútilmente de salir de esa situación, pero en la posición que se encontraba, acostado boca arriba y con las piernas sobre los hombros de Stan no había mucho que pudiera hacer, inclusive trato de empujarse para salir de allí, pero Stan se lo había impedido, el pelirrojo se quejaba cada vez más, esa sensación dolorosa, esa presión, le estaba sacando gemidos que no eran exactamente placenteros, casi grititos, no recordaba nada de eso, jamás había sentido eso que estaba sintiendo justo ahora con Stan.

Mientras tanto, En otro lado un pequeño rubio gritaba del miedo mientras abrazaba a Kenny fuertemente.

-tranquilo, era obvio que iba a salir de allí- por supuesto era por completo ignorado por el pequeño, quien seguía aferrado a él.

-¡QUE MIEDO!-gritaba el pequeño, Kenny creía que ya era demasiado así que rápidamente fue a encender las luces

-creo que ya fue suficiente por ahora- el mayor quito la película, mientras el otro seguía aferrado a él y lo seguía a todos lados que fuese, por supuesto, Kenny lo disfruto mucho, pero no podía seguir asustando al pequeño, además mientras más rápido apagara la televisión, mas rápido podía llevárselo a la cama… por supuesto, a dormir –Butters, te dije que no era buena idea, será mejor que ya vallamos a dormir, necesitas descansar, vamos te iré a dejar a tu habitación-

Llevo al pequeño, quien aún seguía abrazándolo, por supuesto, Kenny esperaba escuchar las palabras mágicas "¿puedo dormir contigo?" a través de esa apariencia de chico bueno, protector y maduro, el mismo malnacido, pervertido y aprovechado Kenny se encontraba. Lo llevo a su cuarto, Kenny se sorprendió, el cuarto del chico estaba muy bien decorado, la mayoría de las cosas eran azul pastel, podría decirse que esa habitación parecía tanto para chicos como para chicas, a excepción de un peluche de Hello Kitty que estaba en medio de la cama… ese peluche rosa era lo único que estaba fuera de lugar, pero bueno… no era su habitación, así que no era de su incumbencia, además ahora que recordaba, ni si quiera había ido a traer sus cosas a casa de sus amigos Kyle y Stan, por un momento se pregunto… ¿Qué estarán haciendo justo ahora?

Butters se metió rápidamente debajo de las sabanas, era obvio que tenía miedo

-G… gracias por traerme, disculpa por ser tan cobarde y buenas noches- el menor seguía debajo de las sabanas, no quería salir de allí

-no te preocupes, buenas noches a ti también- le sonrió al tiempo que salía de la habitación, las palabras que él esperaba escuchar no llegaban, quizás solo tenía que armarse de valor para pedirlo, así que fue caminando lentamente hacia la puerta, llego pero el pequeño nunca le dijo nada – si deseas algo, estaré en mi habitación… aquí en frente… solo cruzando el living… dejare las luces del living prendidas encendidas por si deseas llegar a mi habitación por si necesitas algo… bueno…- Kenny esperaba las palabras mágicas que le permitieran acostarse en la misma cama, por supuesto no desaprovecharía ninguna oportunidad, pero estas palabras nunca llegaron

-gracias Kenny, y no te preocupes, ya estoy bien- se quito las sabanas de encima para dejarle una última sonrisa a Kenny quien ya se encontraba cerrando la puerta, hasta que al fin cerró la puerta solo suspiro rendido dirigiéndose a su habitación

Entro a su cuarto vencido, no había logrado quedarse con el pequeño, pero bueno, solo era la primera noche, aun abrían muchas oportunidades, entro a su habitación y miro su móvil, eran al menos las 11:45, se acostó sobre la cama y marco al número de Kyle, pero no contesto

-Seguramente está dormido- fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Kenny, seguidamente llamo a Stan, pero este igual que al primero no contesto, si marcaba, pero ninguno respondía –quizás… dejo su móvil olvidado- se le volvió a ocurrir a Kenny

– o quizás están teniendo sexo y por eso no atienden- pensó tontamente Kenny al tiempo que una pequeña carcajada se le escapaba –si claro… y Butters desea tener sexo conmigo, ese marica de Stan jamás se atrevería a declarársele a Kyle- se quito una chamarra naranja que traía puesta y se acostó sobre su cama, por supuesto primero dejo sus cosas sobre su escritorio, después de unos momentos de pensar en alguna estrategia que pudiese utilizar en Butters, ates de quedar dormido miro su móvil por última vez y ya eran las 12:32

En otro lado Stan tenía abrazado fuertemente a Kyle mientras le daba uno que otro besito en la frente, mientras el otro temblaba y tratando de recuperar el aire, lo había hecho suyo, ahora lo tenía allí abrazándolo, era como un sueño para el pelinegro, estar sobre una cama completamente desnudos y jadeando mientras se abrazaban

-Kyle, lo siento- fue lo único que le pudo susurrar al pelirrojo, ya que había notado que este temblaba mucho-tranquilo- tomo una sabana cercana y tapo a su querido amigo y a el mismo, esperando que se quedara dormido, después de unos momentos el menor había quedado rendido, después de todo acababa de hacer bastante ejercicio y eso era agotador, Stan ya tenía que irse a dormir a su cama No quería separarse de Kyle, y menos después de lo que acaban de hacer, pero… ¿Cómo reaccionaría Kyle al día siguiente? No era buena idea dormir junto a él, debía vestirlo, y dejarlo sobre su cama solo… aun que bueno… la cama había quedado algo… y… quizás si quería dejar todo normal… también debería darle un buen baño a Kyle ya que… bueno… demasiado que pensar, Stan tenía mucho que hacer, pero antes de si quiera idear algo quedo profundamente dormido, abrazando a Kyle.

Continuara

O-o-o-o-o-o-o

OMG ¿Cómo reaccionara Kyle?

¿Kenny lograra "llevarse a la cama" a Butters? e.e

Omg omg omg omg omg ni siquiera yo lo se!

Bueno la verdad si lo se :B pero no les dire xD LOL hahaha ok

Nos vemos hasta la próxima!

;) no olviden!

Sdjalks dejen algún review que son gratis


	5. Chapter 5

HOLA!

Hehe aquí empieza el Creek! :3

Haha espero les agrade! ;3 diculpen la tardanza pero había estado en temporada de exámenes y traumada con Homestuck –llora amargamente- si alguien conoce mas fics de Aradia me hara muy feliz porque solamente pude encontrar uno

Bueno mejor dejo de parlotear y les dejo el capi!

No olviden dejar reviews!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

CAP 5

Kyle despertaba perezosamente, la resaca estaba haciendo de las suyas, sentía el cuerpo muy pesado y algo adolorido, joder… ¿Cómo rayos es qué? Pronto se dio cuenta que no tenia ropa puesta, de repente recordó el bar, la rubia… ¡claro! Todo tenía sentido, aun que… era algo extraño, estaba en su departamento, ¿no debería ser algún hotel, ó algo parecido? Después de todo, si estaba ebrio como rayos es que había logrado llegar a su departamento, además solamente Stan tenía motocicleta, y seguramente el debería estar con la otra chica ya que tenia la vista hacia la cama de Stan y allí no había nadie, ni si quiera estaba desarreglada su cama.

Atrás de él había alguien durmiendo, seguramente sería la sexy chica rubio, así que trato de no hacer tanto movimiento, quiso levantarse pero se sentía jodido, volteo a ver hacia un reloj que tenía cerca de allí, 9:45 am, mierda llegaría tarde a su primer día como sub director, eso no sería nada bueno para su currículo, pero al querer levantarse se dio cuenta que cada vez todo se volvía más extraño, ya que unos fuertes brazos lo tenía abrazado evitándolo levantarse, ¿fuertes brazos? ¿No deberían ser unas delicadas y lindas manos? Bueno, quizás esta chica hacia ejercicio, tenía demasiado dolor de cabeza, así que no quiso pensar demasiado, pensaba en darse vuelta y despertar a su linda acompañante, quizás hasta podrían bañarse juntos y jugar un último rato mas, claro, era una excelente idea, despertarla con un lindo beso en la frente eh irse a bañar juntos, Kyle trato de dar vuelta lo más suave posible para no despertar a quien dormía detrás de él, lo primero que noto fue una cabellera negra… ¿no era rubia? Todo se iba volviendo más y más extraño, cuando al fin pudo notar de quien se trataba, quedo en shock, p… ¡pero qué carajos, Era un jodido hombre! ¿Y la linda rubia?

Por supuesto, quien estaba detrás de Kyle en ese instante, no era cualquier hombre, era Stan, Kyle estaba horrorizado, ¿cómo es que había terminado desnudo y en la misma cama que Stan?

Se desespero en un instante, quiso alejarse apartarse de esa comprometedora pose en la que se encontraban, ya que los brazos del pelinegro seguían alrededor del menor, quien al alejarse callo de la cama quedando tirado en el suelo, sentía la adrenalina, esto tenía que ser un sueño… un terrible sueño, no debería ser verdad, ¿Cómo rayos es que ellos habían terminado…? Pensó en una alternativa rápidamente, ¡un trió! Le sonó algo bizarro a Kyle, pero era lo único que se le ocurrió, ya que quizás no solo el pelirrojo disfruto de la rubia, quizás su amigo Stan también había estado jugueteando con la chica y esto era un mal entendido, porque ser podía que la chica ya se hubiera ido y por haberlos dejado solos su amigo había terminado abrazándolo, claro, ¡eso tenía que ser! No había otra explicación, porque ambos eran hombres… y eso estaba muy mal, además… como… ¿cómo es que dos hombres podrían… como es que ellos dos habían? Kyle se ruborizo, pero luego negó, tenía que ser eso del trió, claro, ahora todo tenía sentido, porque sabía que su amigo no era de esos, o al menos nunca lo noto, ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntarle pero no había razón.

Ya más tranquilo con su alternativa de lo que pudo haber pasado realmente, trato de levantarse del suelo, por supuesto no quería despertar a su amigo así que trato de levantarse lentamente, pero cuando intento ponerse de pie, sintió un terrible dolor que lo hizo caer al instante de nuevo, pero como puso sus brazos en frente no cayó bruscamente, ni siquiera hizo ruido

-q… que mierda- ¡oh no, oh no! su alternativa se estaba desvaneciendo, la desesperación volvió a invadir su cuerpo, le dolía "allí", ¡joder! No, no podía ser cierto, volvió a ver a Stan, quien seguía durmiendo plácidamente, ¿Cómo carajos podía dormir tan tranquilo? ¡Habían tenido sexo gay, Y lo peor, era el pasivo! Y ahora le dolía el maldito trasero.

-¡mierda, mierda, mierda!- dijo en voz baja, al tiempo que hacia un muy grande esfuerzo por llegar al baño, caminar dolía, sentía todo el cuerpo entumido, y el dolor de cabeza, ni se diga.

Entro rápidamente al baño, se ducho, comprobando cada vez más la triste verdad, porque ahora se quitaba los residuos que estaban sobre su cuerpo y que la noche anterior había dejado, cada vez se sentía peor, ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a Stan?

Salió del baño silenciosamente ya limpio, se vistió y salió lo más rápido que pudo de allí, dejando a un pelinegro aun en un muy profundo sueño.

Mientras en su cabeza seguía preguntándose… ¿Cómo mierda es que había terminado teniendo sexo con su mejor amigo? Tenía un muy obvio rubor en sus mejillas, había decidido irse en taxi, Kyle meditaba, ¿habría sido su culpa? ¿Habría sido culpa de Stan? ¿Cómo termino teniendo sexo con Stan si con quien ligaba era con una rubia? Quizás habían hecho algo idiota en el bar, como una apuesta de besarse, se emocionaron y terminaron cogiendo por toda la habitación, pero ¿cómo llegaron? Stan debió haber manejado ebrio hasta su departamento, eso pudo haber sido muy peligroso, aun que por un momento prefirió estar muerto ya que esto era demasiado embarazoso, miro su móvil 10:14 am, genial 14 minutos tarde, llego a las 10:34 a su trabajo, entro apresurado rogando que nadie notara su retraso de más de media hora, miro adentro de su oficina, suspiro aliviado, no estaba allí

-valla Broflovski, llegar tarde- el pobre pelirrojo se asusto, ¿acaso este día no podía ponerse peor? Seguramente ya no le iban a dar ese ascenso

-s… ¡señor! Yo… lo siento, es que anoche… bueno… lo siento- Kyle seguía ruborizado, después de todo su jefe era la versión malvada de su mejor amigo Stan, bueno no era malvado solamente inspiraba terror, pero bueno ahora tenía que aguantar dos problemas

-tranquilo Kyle, no me moleste ayer, no me molestare hoy, por supuesto, siempre y cuando me des una muy buena y convincente explicación- su jefe se cruzo de los brazos esperando alguna respuesta de su empleado

-anoche, yo… me pase de copas y me metí en problemas- fue claro y directo, titubeo al principio pero al final lo dijo, por supuesto omitiendo algunos detalles vergonzosos, como el sexo gay.

Su jefe alzo una ceja, valla, valla… esto era nuevo escucharlo de su empleado estrella, pero luego sonrió

-Valla Kyle, así que no eres del todo un niño bueno, ven sígueme, tengo una sorpresa para ti allí- guio a su empleado hasta una oficina y entro – esta será tu nueva oficina, felicidades Kalh

Lo estaba llamando Kalh, la última vez que lo llamo Kalh fue cuando le dio el empleo, por supuesto, el pelirrojo quedo maravillado, su propia oficina, por un momento opaco el recuerdo de esta mañana, y se sentía la persona más afortunada del planeta, era una oficina bonita, tenía una vista bastante linda ya que se encontraba en el 6to piso, era amplia, tenía un escritorio justo al lado de la ventana, una computadora, estaba bien decorada, por supuesto, no se comparaba a la del jefe, pero era suya, su propia oficina por supuesto el menor se sintió grande y emocionado se sentó en su nuevo sillón /con mucho cuidado por cierto/, su jefe se sentó en otro sillón al lado de él observando su expresión, Kyle estaba demasiado feliz

-Me alegra que te haiga gustado, tengo que tener a mi mejor empleado feliz para que no valla- dijo Craig en tono serio, pero con una pequeña sonrisa, Kyle mientras tanto no disimulaba para nada su sonrisa era de oreja a oreja

-me encanto, gracias- sonrió Kyle, se dirigió a el escritorio y se sentó sobre la elegante silla que estaba en su escritorio y se sentó de golpe, gran error, porque esa tonta acción hizo que le doliera un poco el trasero, joder es verdad le habían dado por el culo, así que hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto

-¿acaso no es cómodo?- su jefe lo observaba aun en el sillón, esa mueca no había pasado en absoluto desapercibida – creí que estaba cómodo por eso lo escogí yo personalmente, pero si quieres podemos cambiarlo-

Kyle instantáneamente cambio su expresión, tratando de disimular que nada malo pasaba

-no se preocupe señor, es muy cómodo, no pasa nada- el menor se puso muy nervioso, ¡joder! Quizás lo había echado a perder, el azebache lo vio algo poco convencido, se iba a deshacer de ese sillón, pronto quiso cambiar de conversación

-bueno Broflovski, eso que dijiste hace ratos me dejo con curiosidad, ¿en serio te pasaste de copas? Eso suena divertido eh irreal viniendo de ti- trato de hacer una mueca divertida, pero era el jefe amargado así que sonreír no le iba, así que solo fue una mueca irónica y burlesca

-s… si, pero fue algo demasiado tonto, no es nada importante- desvió la mirada avergonzado, ver los ojos de su jefe le recordaba tanto a Stan, ¿Qué estará haciendo Stan justo ahora? ¿Recordara algo de lo que paso? ¿Sabría al menos que paso? Su jefe solamente rio

-sabes Broflovski, ya que estamos en confianza supongo que no tendré problema en contártelo, pero la última vez que me fui de parranda a la mañana siguiente termine en la cama con otro hombre, gracias a eso fue que descubrí mi sexualidad, yo me creía 130% heterosexual, pero resulto que también me gustan los hombres- su jefe hablaba con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, ¿confianza? Desde cuando se tenían "confianza" el pelirrojo estaba más que sorprendido… su jefe era… ¿gay? Rayos… de un día a otro todo se vuelve gay

-usted es…- Kyle no termino la oración

-no, bueno no del todo, soy bisexual así que me da igual, creí que ya lo sabías- su jefe se sorprendió un poco, en toda la maldita empresa ya lo sabían, valla se nota que este chico si llegaba a lo que debía, a trabajar. Bueno por algo era su mejor hombre-como sea, ese fue un día bastante extraño, pero de alguna forma me abrió los ojos-

Kyle estaba sonrojado escuchando a su jefe, valla, ¿cómo es que de un día a otro le tenía tanta confianza? Pero dejando a un lado eso, lo que estaba diciendo de alguna forma…

-valla, esa experiencia debió haber sido algo desagradable- Kyle tenía la cabeza abajo y aun muy sonrojado, después de todo eso le había pasado a él esta mañana

-no del todo, después de todo fue con un amigo, ambos pudimos abrir los ojos, por supuesto entre nosotros no hubo nada después de eso, pero ahora el sale con ese chico raro de contabilidad, un tal Philip, seguramente más de una vez los has visto juntos, ¿podrías creer que un día los descubrí en plena acción en el baño?- Tucker le hablaba con tanta confianza, como si fuesen amigos de años mientras Kyle solo escuchaba atentamente cada palabra… ¿eso podría pasarle a él? Bueno, ¿de qué podría quejarse? Su jefe es exitoso y todo eso, así que no le iría tan mal, pero sus principios, rayos mucho que pensar.

-valla, no puedo creerlo, así que ese chico… podría decirse que tuvieron un final feliz- Kyle trato de sonreír, esa conversación con su jefe no solo era incomoda, también era extraña

-podría decirse, es más, algunas veces yo formo parte del final feliz, por algo no los eche cuando los encontré en el baño- el pelinegro embozo un sonrisa, extraño en el –algunas veces solo recordamos los viejos tiempos, por supuesto con su novio y nos divertimos entre los tres-

Kyle no podía estar más incomodo con aquella conversación, después de todo, le estaba contando cosas tan personales, no es que no debería ser su jefe así de confiado con las personas, pero bueno… era su jefe, y bueno, si le tenía confianza y mucha, pero solo eran cosas de trabajo, ahora estaban hablando de cosas más allá del trabajo, cosas delicadas, no podía simplemente venir y empezar a soltarle toda la sopa, no debería ser así, el menor medito por un segundo… este día si podía ponerse peor.

Kenny despertó… eran las 11:34 am se dirigió al baño, el único baño que había allí era uno que estaba en el living, tendrían que compartir baño, claro, esto para Kenny no era para nada problema, todo lo contrario porque si tenía mucha, pero mucha suerte algún día podrían compartir el baño juntos, Butters ya no estaba, seguramente ya se había ido a trabajar… claro había olvidado que el lindo Butters trabajaba en la mañana y él en la tarde… claro, mejor forma de estar separados, entro al baño y noto que había enjuague bucal, perfumes, cremas, pastas, y al menos unos 3 cepillos para las dientes, ¿para qué carajos quería Butters 3 cepillos, al igual que todas esas pendejadas como cremas?

-bueno, supongo que si uso uno de estos, él ni siquiera lo notara, además será solo por hoy porque iré a traer mis cosas con los chicos- se cepillo los dientes mientras tomaba prestado uno de los cepillos de su compañero, solo pensar que ese cepillo alguna vez había tocado la boquita del objeto de sus deseos lo hacía feliz, después tomo un baño, se arreglo y salió con dirección a casa de sus amigos.

Stan mientras tanto despertó algo perezoso, el no había tomado mucho la noche anterior así que solo tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza, nada que no pudiera ignorar.

Estaba algo desorbitado hasta que se levanto y se dio cuenta de donde estaba, cuando recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior abrió los ojos como platos y busco a Kyle con la mirada para ver si seguía en la cama… ¿habría sido un sueño? No, no podía ser un sueño, porque allí estaba Stan, sin ropa y en la cama de su amigo, claro que no podía ser un sueño.

-esperen, ¿y Kyle?- no encontró a Kyle en ningún lado de la cama, se asomo al borde de la cama, tal vez se había caído, no, Kyle no es tan estúpido para caerse, y efectivamente, no estaba tirado en el suelo, trato de recordar que día era, es verdad, Kyle tenía trabajo y seguramente ya se había ido… oh dios… entonces, seguramente Kyle había vivido una terrible experiencia esta mañana al descubrir que habían tenido sexo, ¡mierda! Este ya no era un sueño, ¡era una jodida pesadilla! ¿Y si Kyle decide denunciarlo por abuso sexual? No, Kyle no haría eso, pero ¿y si dejar de hablarle por el resto de su vida? No, han sido amigos de toda la vida, Kyle no arruinaría una amistad tan perfecta como la que tenían solo porque ahora estaba manchada por un poco de sexo, Stanley no paraba de meditar que carajos hacer, seguramente Kyle estaría confundido justo ahora, después de todo el no era consiente cuando tuvieron relaciones así que seguramente no se enteraría que Stan se aprovecho de él.

Pensó en enviarle un mensaje, pero después pensó que era una acción muy tonta, mejor dejaría que las cosas fluyeran solitas, fingiría que no sabía nada y se haría el inocente, hasta que fuese la hora de contarle la verdad

-oh dios, dame una prueba para saber si esto va ir mejor o peor- se comía la uñas por el pánico de solo pensar en Kyle, y dijo esta tonta petición para calmar un poco el ambiente, cuando de pronto su móvil sonó, estaba en su pantalón que se encontraba tirado cerca de la cama, así que se levanto aun desnudo y lo tomo, cuando noto que era de su jefe anunciándole que el viaje a Suecia se alargaría y estaría allí toda la semana… una semana de vacaciones, la prueba que necesitaba; definitivamente todo irá mejor.

Stan soltó un suspiro y entro al baño, por supuesto antes de eso recogió toda la ropa que estaba tirada y cambio las sabanas de la cama de Kyle, algo que debió haber hecho la noche anterior, una vez bañado y cambiado se sentó en su cama soltando otro suspiro, era un idiota, y por calentura ahora la había jodido bonito, se encontraba en sus pensamientos emos y suicidas cuando de pronto escucho el timbre y fue a ver, ¡era Kenny! Jodido Kenny, viene un día después de que lo necesitaban

-Hey, ¿amigo me extrañaste? Dime, en este tiempo que no estuve ¿ya pudiste comerte a Kyle?-al abrir la puerta, un comentario descarado, seguido por una risa pervertida fue lo primero que hubo

-Cállate Kenny- Stan se sonrojo, mierda, Kenny solo había desaparecido por 2 días y ya se había violado a Kyle – ¿qué mierda quieres? Creí que ya habías encontrado departamento-

-¿así tratas a las visitas? Muy mas Stan, solo venia por mis cosas y a pasar el rato, pero si te pones en ese plan solo tomare mis cosas y me iré, porque mi mejor amigo no me quiere- Kenny puso cara de cachorrito a medio morir al decir esto, Stan solo se molesto mas

-bien, lo siento, pasa- le dejo entrar al departamento, por suerte ya había levantado toda la ropa del suelo y borrado cualquier evidencia

Kenny se dirigió hasta donde estaban sus cosas, 2 maletas grandes eran todas sus pertenencias.

-algún día deberías ir a visitarme, vivo en el paraíso Stan y mi compañero se ve tan deliciosamente comestible, te lo juro por dios que me mira, que me lo llevare a la cama algún día, aunque sea solo para dormir, pero me lo llevare a la cama-

Stan solo lo vio con ironía, Kenny pensando con otra cosa menos con la cabeza, al menos ahora no dijo nada de cogérselo, solo dormir, algo extraño pero bueno que más da.

-Eso de que te iremos a visitar dalo por echo Kenny, le diré a Kyle sobre ello- Stan sonrió, después de todo era su amigo, y por ser su amigo de confianza –casi- tenía ganas de contarle lo que había sucedido, pero solo pensarlo lo ruborizaban porque sabía que Kenny le diría algo como: "Wow, los dejo solos por 3 segundos y se aparean como conejos" ó "joder Stan, se la metiste a Kyle mientras estaba borracho, mal amigo" así que prefirió no decir nada, no aun.

-bueno, creo que ya me voy a ir, quiero ir a dejar estas cosas a casa, no quiero andar cagando cosas en el trabajo como un indigente, así que nos vemos- la visita de Kenny había sido muy rápida, pero antes de poder retirarse le dio un papelito a Stan con la dirección de su departamento.

-eso fue muy rápido, creí que te quedarías otro rato-

-no, lo siento, gracias pero… ahora que soy completamente independiente tengo muchas cosas que hacer- el rubio por un momento se sintió como alguien importante y salió, Stan solo sonrió por su amigo y lo despidió.

Kyle estaba en su oficina meditando sobre lo que su jefe había dicho y pronto alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos

-h… hola- la tímida voz de un rubio de cabellos despeinados se hizo sonar

-¿hola?- Kyle no sabía quién era ese chico rubio que lo saludaba

-B… Buenas tardes señor Broflovski, mi nombre es Tweek Tweak y de ahora en adelante seré su asistente personal – el rubio hizo su mejor sonrisa, pero aun se le veía nervioso, Kyle sonrió su propio asistente, esto era genial

-solo llámame Kyle, Tweek- Kyle sonrió y pensó que se veía bastante joven, ¿Cuántos años tendría este chico? ¿19? Era increíble, y ya estaba trabajando en una empresa, pero pensó por un segundo que él había empezado a los 18 y ahora tenía 21 y era ya alguien importante a pensar que igualmente fuese alguien joven, bueno Kyle jamás dudo de sus propias capacidades y sabía que podría lograr grandes cosas desde muy joven.

-claro… Kyle- volvió a sonreír y se retiro de la oficina, por supuesto antes de eso fue a estrecharle la mano a su nuevo jefe, a quien noto como un chico bastante joven lo cual le sorprendió mucho.

Kyle se puso a pensar, si ya no sería el asistente personal del jefe, ¿Quién tomaría su lugar? Bueno eso que importaba, ahora tenía asistente y su propia oficina, nada podía arruinar este momento de felicidad de Broflovski, claro excepto el sexo gay que había tenido la noche anterior.

Las 4 de la tarde llegaron rápido, ahora salía más temprano, pero el hecho de tener que regresar y ver a Stan le sonrojaba bastante, quiso quedarse a hacer horas extra, pero ya había hecho todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer hoy, incluso el de toda la semana, estaba demasiado nervioso, mejor decidió recostarse en uno de los sillones que estaban en su oficina y meditar.

-Esto no estaba bien, para nada bien- susurro Kyle

- Señor, el jefe le necesita- la vocecilla del rubio se hizo escuchar en la puerta de la elegante oficina.

-voy enseguida, gracias Tweek- se levanto, se acomodo la chaqueta y salió.

Se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe y en el despacho logro ver a una linda chica de cabello largo y negro quien seguramente sería su remplazo cono asistente personal del jefe, se le hacía muy familiar pero decidió ignorarlo y luego entro.

-buenas tardes señor Tucker ¿sucede algo?- Kyle fue muy Cortez, era aun su jefe y debía tratarlo con mucho respeto

-no, solo pensaba que como sales temprano… podríamos ir a almorzar, yo aun no eh almorzado, podríamos ir los cuatro, conozco algún lugar bonito- el azebache ojeaba algunos documentos

-¿los cuatro?- ¿a que carajos se refería su jefe con… los cuatro?

-sí, ya sabes, tu, yo, mi asistente y… el tuyo- se ruborizo un poco al mencionar al último, Kyle por supuesto no había entendido, pero era el jefe, seguramente era algo para conocer mejor a sus empleados, aunque le extraño porque cuando él empezó a trabajar como su empleado ni siquiera un vaso de agua le había ofrecido

-claro, le avisare entonces a Tweek- salió de la habitación con una sonrisa

-así que, Tweek…- dijo en voz baja una vez noto que el pelirrojo se había retirado, por suerte sabía que Kyle no conocía sus dobles intenciones de esta invitación a almorzar que eran conocer mejor a ese chico rubio que había conocido apenas hace un día.

**Flash Back**

Tucker iba caminando por los pasillos de su empresa, cuando de repente por andar distraído choca con alguien y hace que se le caigan todas las cosas, estaba a punto de soltar insultos cuando de repente había quedado hipnotizado por unos hermosos ojos miel.

-L… ¡lo siento! – el pobre chico rubio se disculpo lo más rápido que pudo, pero el azebache seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando noto al rubio recogiendo todos los papeles y decidió ayudarlo.

-no te había visto por aquí- menciono el azebache ayudándolo

-yo, ah… soy nuevo, entre por el trabajo de asistente pero no sé cómo termine cargando papeles, soy un desastre, lo siento… solamente espero agradarle al jefe-cuando iba a tomar la ultima hoja por error termino chocando con la del mayor, quien aparentemente también iba a levantar la misma hoja – ¡lo siento! – retiro la mano avergonzado y ruborizado

-no te preocupes- sonrió el mayor, ese chico… era realmente especial, una vez el chico ya tenía todos los papeles acomodados nuevamente se dispuso a marcharse.

-espero conseguir el empleo para poder verte de nuevo- sonrió de la forma más sincera y tierna posible el pequeño rubio, mientras siguió con su camino, el azebache sintió su corazón latir fuertemente y que sus mejillas se calentaba, jamás había sentido eso por un hombre, si había tenido aventuras con hombres, pero nunca había sentido algo parecido

-¿amor a primera vista?- se pregunto a sí mismo, se pregunto a sí mismo al tiempo que se llevaba una mano al pecho para sentir sus fuertes latidos

**Fin flash back**

.

.

.

Continuara

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

tadaaaaaaaaaaan!

Que tal me ah quedado? xD

Apoco no está genial? ;D

Bueno casi, hoy no ubo mucho Bunny =o= en el próximo si habrá, tambien mucho Creek y haber que onda con el Style, bueno .. mejor me voy 8D tengo… un juego que hacer (¿?)


End file.
